


Supeditado

by Chaneta



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si le hubieran preguntado que era lo primero que podía recordar su respuesta habría sido "Oscuridad" y en segundo lugar "Dolor". No se estaba lamentando. Nunca se lamentaba, era doloroso lamentarse. A esas alturas sólo un demonio podría protegerlo de la Luz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SUPEDITAT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/854622) by [Chaneta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta). 



> Versión original en catalán.  
> Esta historia surgió antes de que se terminara la saga de Punk Hazard así que tiene spoilers leves de toda la serie en general hasta allí, a partir de ese punto es independiente totalmente del canon. Así mismo habrá menciones de relaciones entre chicos, mas o menos explicitas (aún no sé hasta que punto), así que estáis avisados.  
> Por último los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Oda, yo sólo juego con ellos.

El goteo constante resonaba en la silenciosa habitación. Podía notar como las gotas le recorrían el torso y los brazos antes de colgar unos breves instantes de su codo o del hueso afilado de su cadera para momentos después caer al suelo con un ruido seco. Una vez tras otra. Probablemente debería de hacer algún esfuerzo para detener el constante martilleo y así evitar volverse loco del todo. No se movió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. No habría habido ninguna diferencia aunque lo hubiera hecho, la oscuridad a su alrededor demasiado densa para vislumbrar nada, ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo acostumbrándose. Después de toda una vida.

Si le hubieran preguntado que era lo primero que podía recordar su respuesta habría sido "Oscuridad" y en segundo lugar "Dolor". No se estaba lamentando. Nunca se lamentaba, era doloroso lamentarse. Toda su vida, o al menos hasta dónde podía recordar, se encontraba entre esas lisas, sucias y oscuras paredes. Entre las manchas de sangre seca, polvo y excrementos de pequeños animales. Entre la peste a podredumbre, el sabor a sangre en los labios y la niebla inundándole la mente. Las piernas debajo de él le cosquilleaban debido a la mala posición en la que se encontraba pero cambiar de posición habría implicado esfuerzo y un posible tirón de las cadenas enrolladas alrededor de ellas. Pesadas cadenas que las anclaban a la pared y que recorrían toda su longitud, desde los tobillos hasta la ingle.

Oyó el sonido de pequeños pasos rápidos y de dientes afilados desmenuzando alguna cosa y supo al instante que de nuevo tendría que luchar para proteger el poco alimento que tenía de las ratas y los insectos. Su estómago ya hacia días que había dejado de lamentarse ruidosamente y de alguna forma sabía lo que eso significaba. Significaba que de todas formas seria incapaz de retener en su interior por mucho tiempo el duro trozo de pan que estaba siendo devorado a un metro de él. No merecía el esfuerzo que implicaba el tener que arrastrarse y tirar de las cadenas y, en consecuencia, augmentar la presión entorno a sus piernas hasta el punto de necesitar después dos horas para recuperar la sensibilidad en ellas.

Una parte de él le recriminaba por la comida desperdiciada pero el resto no se sentía con fuerzas para mover su pesado cuerpo. Se había ido sintiendo más y más cansado con el paso del tiempo. Más y más débil con cada comida negada y con cada  _"excursión"_  fuera de su habitación. Cada  _"excursión"_ hacia la Luz. Se encogió sobre sí mismo al pensar en eso, gimoteando cuando el pesado collar se le clavó en el cuello. La Luz era malvada. Prefería mil veces antes la oscuridad de su pequeña sala cuadrada. Su habitación dónde casi no se podía respirar, dónde estirándose tocaba con los brazos de pared a pared, dónde no había espacio ni para tumbarse en el suelo para dormir y donde las cadenas, y ocasionalmente el collar en el cuello, lo retenían sin piedad. Dónde la Luz no podía herirlo, dónde no podía alcanzarlo. La oscuridad era segura, la oscuridad era dónde pertenecía, dónde siempre había pertenecido y siempre lo haría.

La Luz era ardor en los ojos y la piel, era manos rugosas, hoscas, grandes, peludas, pequeñas, finas o callosas tocándolo. Tocándolo en lugares incómodos y dolorosos. Era posiciones complicadas, mordazas en la boca, tirones del pelo, ordenes obscenas, risas extravagantes y dolor. Era descargas eléctricas, latigazos, golpes, objetos clavándose en su piel y en sus entrañas y amenazas de más, mucho más, la próxima vez, en la siguiente oportunidad. Eran castigos si hacia el mas mínimo ruido de protesta, si se movía indebidamente o no se movía lo suficiente cuando se lo exigían, si se atragantaba o mordía en lugares delicados, si mostraba el mínimo indicio de resistencia, de rebelión. Era su cuerpo moviéndose solo como un muñeco en las manos de un titiritero, hiriendo a mujeres, niños y animales sin su consentimiento o respondiendo a perversiones no deseadas. Era lagrimas ahogadas, gritos arrancados y heridas sangrantes. La Luz era dolor.

Un pinchazo le recorrió la espalda y el torso cuando la cabeza le resbaló de la pared dónde estaba apoyada, haciéndole perder el único punto de soporte del que disponía, y en consecuencia terminando en el suelo en una masa compacta y debilitada. Tembló apretando los dientes en parte por el dolor y en parte por el frio que últimamente no lo abandonaba ni un instante. Se acurrucó sobre sí mismo lentamente, encogiéndose y intentando controlar los latigazos y pinchazos que recorrían sus músculos cada vez que se movía. Inspiró profunda y lentamente. Al menos en esa posición ya no sentía las piernas adormecidas pero casi lo prefería a los estremecimientos dolorosos que empezaba a notar en esa zona.

El dolor fue disminuyendo de intensidad hasta llegar a un punto tolerable de nuevo, con repentinas ondas dolorosas de vez en cuando. Los ojos se le cerraban solos, el cuerpo pesando cada vez más. No era consciente del paso del tiempo en esa habitación oscura. Ni siquiera los platos con comida que le daban de vez en cuando parecían tener un patrón, a veces muy distantes entre ellos y otras agradablemente próximos. Tenia un leve recuerdo de haber intentado salir de esa habitación en algún momento en el pasado pero no recordaba el porque ni lo podía entender. Fuera estaba la Luz, fuera era doloroso. Dentro era oscuridad y tranquilidad, era seguridad. ¿Porque habría nunca querido salir?

Cerró los ojos y sucumbió al agotamiento.

* * *

Fue levemente consciente de alguien sacudiéndolo, de una mano agarrándolo dolorosamente del pelo y de una voz grave diciendo alguna cosa que no era capaz de discernir entre la niebla que tapaba sus orejas. Entreabrió los ojos y un gran dolor le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Luz. La Luz le quemaba los ojos. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Cómo había podido la Luz llegar hasta él?

Gimió cuando recibió un fuerte tirón que casi lo dejó sin melena y que lo hizo caer boca abajo en el centro de la pequeña habitación. Entonces la mano que aún lo agarraba lo soltó de golpe y él aprovecho para incorporarse como pudo y se arrastró por el suelo mugroso, huyendo del contacto y el ardor de la Luz. Tenia que ocultarse de ella, tenia que huir y no permitir que volviera a alcanzarlo. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y en su desesperación y desorientación no fue consciente de la pared enfrente suyo hasta que chocó de pleno con ella con la cabeza, tan fuertemente que quedó aturdido por unos segundos. Sin embargo, y aún con punzadas de dolor latiendo en su cabeza, pudo ser consciente de un ruido que odiaba y era constante en sus visitas al territorio de la Luz. Risas. Una risa en concreto, aguda, extraña y aterradora que usualmente precedía a puñetazos o descargas eléctricas sacudiendo su cuerpo, torturando sus músculos y sus nervios. Se encogió aun más sobre sí mismo esperando la descarga y intentando disminuir los efectos. Pero nada sucedió. La risa se apagó de golpe con un sonido ahogado precedido de uno suave que nunca antes había oído, casi armónico, parecido al viento entrando por las rendijas de su minúscula puerta. Acto seguido se oyó un grito agónico y el sonido de liquido salpicando el suelo junto con el de algo pesado caer al suelo de golpe.

Osó abrir un poco los ojos de nuevo y esta vez la Luz no lo hirió. Alzó la vista y vio una silueta oscura bloqueando la Luz, protegiéndolo, manteniéndose firme entre la Luz y él. Parecía un hombre alto, de espaldas y hombros anchos, con piernas y brazos extremadamente musculosos y en sus manos llevaba bien agarrados una especie de cuchillos largos y delgados que goteaban gotas de lo que estaba seguro que era sangre. A sus pies se podía distinguir una masa deforme y sangrienta, moviéndose con espasmos y gimiendo. La figura volteó ligeramente el rostro hacia él y pudo vislumbrar un ojo claro brillando en la oscuridad de manera demoníaca. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó caer la cabeza al suelo toscamente. Se dio cuenta al instante de que, contrariamente a lo que se podría esperar, esa mirada asesina no lo asustaba sino que lo hacia sentirse seguro. Sólo un demonio podría protegerlo de la Luz.

Notó como la fatiga se apoderaba de él de nuevo y dejo de resistirse. El ruido de pasos lentos y pesados y de las cadenas de sus piernas cayendo en mil pedazos estuvieron a punto de devolverle la consciencia pero finalmente se limitó a suspirar cuando unas manos lo tocaron de nuevo pero esa vez gentilmente. Esa vez no se apartó y sucumbió a la oscuridad al mismo tiempo en que era levantado lentamente del suelo.


	2. El Diablo

Notaba el frío clavado en su interior, su cerebro recibía señales dolorosas con cada leve movimiento y tenia la cara empapada de sudor. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no consiguió ni tan solo parpadear. Sentía su cuerpo moverse en espasmos y temblaba sin parar pero a la vez era incapaz de moverse voluntariamente. Le costaba respirar y sentía tanta opresión en el pecho con cada inhalación que le daban deseos de dejar de respirar del todo. La espalda le escocía y la tela sobre la que estaba tumbado le irritaba dolorosamente las heridas que era vagamente consciente que tenia. No notaba el peso de las cadenas comprimiendo sus piernas pero el collar de metal seguía incómodamente en su sitio.

Notó una tela áspera frotándole las piernas con un vigor demasiado exagerado, haciéndole rasguños y irritando aún más su piel y músculos entumecidos. Después la misma tela, o al menos una parecida, fue pasada por su frente, mejillas y cuello, suficiente cerca del rostro como para poder captar el olor a sudor y porquería que se desprendía de ésta. Intentó abrir de nuevo los ojos pero entonces fue girado bruscamente de lado, dejándolo momentáneamente sin respiración. Oyó el ruido de una botella siendo abierta y sintió liquido cayéndole por los hombros y la espalda, escociendo en las heridas hasta al punto de sentir la piel en llamas. No pudo evitar chillar del dolor pero un puñetazo en la cadera dolorida y un _"_ _¡_ _C_ _a_ _lla_ _di_ _t_ _o_ _!"_  seco y grave lo obligaron a cerrar con fuerza ojos y dientes para reprimir los gemidos y chillidos de dolor. Aguantó mientras sus heridas eran limpiadas bruscamente, desinfectadas y cubiertas con una masa gelatinosa que no se atrevió ni a oler. Cuando el dolor se fue adormeciendo empezó a relajarse, el cansancio y el sueño volviendo a adueñarse de el, llevándolo de nuevo a su tan apreciada oscuridad.

* * *

La primera cosa que notó incluso antes de abrir los ojos fue que podía mover las piernas sin la presión de las cadenas en ellas. Movió tentativamente el pie izquierdo, ridículamente feliz al no notar ninguna tirantez impidiéndole el movimiento, y después realizó el mismo movimiento con el otro pie. Exaltado intentó doblar las piernas y se aterró cuando éstas no le respondieron, no podía ni doblarlas, ni alzarlas, ni extenderlas. Abrió los ojos de golpe y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para adaptarse a la tenue oscuridad de la sala. Se asustó al principio al darse cuenta de que ésta no era tan profunda a como estaba acostumbrado si no que podía discernir siluetas y figuras, y se aterró aún más en vislumbrar lo que parecía un agujero tapado en la pared más cercana por dónde se colaba un poco de luz.

Gimoteó asustado, cerró los ojos de nuevo y se acurrucó sobre si mismo intentando huir de la Luz y de su castigo por atreverse a verla. Los minutos pasaron con él temblando y no osando ni respirar pero no ocurrió nada. Eventualmente palpó la superficie donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que era blanda y suave, muy diferente al suelo rocoso y sucio de su habitación; el cual a pesar de las circunstancias era tan familiar y seguro. Abrió un ojo lentamente, sin valor para alzar la mirada, y se topó con una tela oscura y de un olor particular debajo suyo. Hizo un poco de presión con las manos y se dio cuenta de que la superficie en cuestión se hundía un poco antes de recuperar su forma original segundos después. Giró el rostro y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la tela que lo cubría, dejándolo entre la superficie blanda y la tela, arropado, caliente, seguro.

Suspiró y se acurrucó hasta que la tela enfrente suyo y la de debajo lo envolvieron totalmente en un nido suave y caliente. Frotó la mejilla en la suavidad y suspiró de nuevo por la maravillosa sensación. Abrió completamente los ojos, sintiéndose más cómodo en la seguridad y oscuridad que le otorgaba el pequeño refugio que se había creado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia una tela rasposa envolviendo su torso y su espalda. Tanteó la tela con cautela tanto por su pecho como por la espalda y se dio cuenta de que la piel le escocia ligeramente debajo de ésta y que le dolía si ejercía presión, así que enseguida detuvo la exploración. Su atención se desvió a la nueva ropa interior que llevaba puesta, unos calzoncillos de color oscuro, suaves al tacto, con pequeños dibujos en un lado que no podía identificar en la oscuridad y con los bordes bien cosidos y arreglados. Sin agujeros o suciedad. Sin marcas de manos sucias, ni desgarros, ni con la goma elástica floja. Tiró de la goma en cuestión y se retorció cuando se le escapó de los dedos y lo golpeó dolorosamente en consecuencia. Se frotó distraídamente la zona con manos por primera vez calientes y desvió los ojos más abajo, hacia sus blancas piernas.

Notó escozor en los ojos cuando fue capaz de palpar la piel caliente y sentir el cosquilleo que le generaba el poco pelo claro que residía en éstas. Tanteó las marcas oscuras que pintaban su piel en líneas horizontales a intervalos irregulares, irrevocable prueba de lo que había estado encerrándolas durante tanto tiempo. Notó un nudo en el estómago y algunas lagrimas se escaparon sin permiso al ver por primera vez sus piernas libres. Se frotó los ojos con rabia y se quedó quieto unos segundos escuchando, intentando descubrir si la Luz se había dado cuenta de sus lagrimas y lo iba a castigar por ello. Llorar estaba prohibido y era castigado con extrema severidad, a menos que te lo exigieran, hecho que ocurría muy extrañamente pero en los cuales no llorar era castigado con doble severidad. Por fortuna la Luz no se dio cuenta de su crimen o decidió ignorarlo por el momento. ¿Podía ser posible que la Luz no pudiera entrar en su pequeño y cálido refugio?

Calmado de nuevo sintió la imperiosa necesidad de mover, tocar, oler y degustar esa parte de su cuerpo que durante tanto tiempo le había sido negada. Intentó incorporarse hasta llegar a tocar sus piernas pero un pinchazo doloroso en su espalda le advirtió de que no era una buena idea así que decidió intentarlo al revés. Lentamente empezó a mover sus piernas, atrayéndolas hasta su pecho centímetro a centímetro pero se dio cuenta de nuevo de que no podía moverlas con facilidad. Lo intentó una vez tras otra con todas sus fuerzas hasta que terminó con frente y torso empapados de sudor, respiración acelerada y fuerzas agotadas. Aun así había logrado mover un poco la pierna derecha así que se sentía satisfecho y frustrado al mismo tiempo al comprobar que no se trataba de que físicamente fuera incapaz de mover las piernas sino de que no tenia suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Se sentía satisfecho por un lado por la realización de que era, o más bien  _seria,_  capaz de hacerlo eventualmente y frustrado a la vez porque, ¿de que servia tener las piernas libres de ataduras si no las podía mover? Era como estar encadenado pero sin cadenas. Era humillante.

Decidido a explorar su recién re-descubiertas extremidades inferiores esta vez procedió a doblar las piernas con la ayuda de las manos, una después de la otra. El proceso fue doloroso tanto por su espalda como por las propias piernas que se negaban a cooperar, pero el simple hecho de notar esa tirantez y ese escozor en los músculos inferiores ya era  _sentir_  algo en una zona donde días atrás no sentía absolutamente nada. El dolor no hizo más que motivarlo aun más. Al final consiguió doblarse todo él hasta lograr abrazarse a sus piernas, las manos rozando los pies y la cara escondida entre las rodillas, acariciando y oliendo sus largas piernas, sonriendo estúpidamente en todo momento. Las lagrimas y el nudo en su estomago volvieron a aparecer y esa vez no fue capaz de detenerlas y ni siquiera lo intentó. Se limitó a hundir aun más la cara entre las rodillas, a acariciar el doloroso recuerdo en su piel de lo que lo había mantenido cautivo tanto tiempo y a soltar risitas ridículas cada vez que se acordaba de que ahora podía mover los dedos de los pies sin dolor.

* * *

En algún momento debió quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta porque se despertó de golpe con el estruendo de una puerta abriéndose de golpe. Distinguió el sonido de pasos acercándose junto con blasfemias, jadeos y maldiciones. Se quedó estático, temeroso de moverse y soltó un gemido cuando la tela cubriéndolo fue retirada con rudeza. La Luz inundó de golpe sus pupilas y asustado retrocedió arrastrándose hasta que su espalda chocó de golpe con la pared. El cañón de una pistola apareció de la nada apuntándole directamente entre los ojos.

\- ¡Dame un motivo! - oyó que gaznaba alguien detrás de la pistola. -  _P_ _o_ _r favor_ , ¡dame un motivo!

Se quedó estático y en silencio, decidido pasara lo que pasara a no darle motivo alguno a quien fuera que hablaba para disparar. Le habían disparado una vez, lo recordaba aunque no el  _porqu_ _é_. Lo que si tenia fresco en su mente era el dolor que siguió al disparo durante meses. Incluso en ese momento, cuando ya había superado la tediosa recuperación y la herida estaba curada y cicatrizada le incomodaba a veces cuando movía el hombro derecho en determinado ángulo. No pensaba pasar por la misma tortura de nuevo, no si podía evitarlo.

El cañón fue retirado unos centímetros y entonces encontró la fuerza para desviar la mirada de éste y observar al que lo había amenazado segundos atrás. Se trataba de uno de los guardias que lo custodiaban en su antigua habitación, uno que tenia la peculiar obsesión de visitarlo de vez en cuando en su refugio, escupir en su comida el día que se sentía generoso y golpearlo a él el día que no. Era un home gordo, sudoroso y pestilente que vestía un uniforme dos tallas mas pequeño de lo que le tocaría y, en consecuencia, iba enseñando parte de unos brazos y piernas peludos y sucios y una enorme panza que no hacia más que tensar aún más la ropa alrededor de su torso. Era calvo, hosco, violento y arrogante y usualmente con una mano te amenazaba con la siempre presente pistola y con la otra te golpeaba. Se habría acurrucado del terror si no fuera por la pistola apuntándolo, así que no se movió esperando en cualquier momento el puñetazo que no tardaría en caer.

Y fue entonces cuándo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que le había pasado por alto: el hombre que lo había golpeado infinidad de veces con su puño derecho, que le había levantado del suelo por el collar hasta que las cadenas amenazaban con romperle las piernas y el collar en ahogarlo, que estaba tan orgulloso precisamente de la fuerza de ese puño; de alguna forma lo había perdido en el transcurso de pocos días. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver el muñón en el antebrazo del guardia, que lo amenazaba con la pistola en la mano izquierda y se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo con la otra porque el brazo derecho de alguna manera se había disipado en el aire. Algo oscuro y cruel se retorció de placer en sus entrañas y lo hizo temblar.

\- ¡¿Que estás mirando desgraciado?! - fue el grito que lo sacó de su atontamiento y lo devolvió a la realidad, haciéndole consciente de que había estado mirando descaradamente la lesión del hombre en frente suyo. Tembló cuando el cañón fue presionado con fuerza en su frente. - ¡Ya está! ¡Te lo has ganado a pulso!

Cerró los ojos inmediatamente y luchó por no temblar, por no dar indicios de resistencia, por no abusar de la oportunidad que le suponía que el otro tuviera un solo brazo funcional con el que defenderse. Abrió los ojos de golpe al no comprender de dónde había surgido esa idea, ¿desde cuando él pensaba en resistirse, en luchar? No importaba en realidad porque moriría en unos segundos, por fin dejaría de sentir dolor, ese debería de ser un pensamiento consolador, ¿no? Entonces, ¿porque todo su ser se revelaba ante la idea de morir?

\- Si quieres acabar como tu amiguito adelante - comentó una segunda voz que no fue capaz de reconocer aunque le resultaba vagamente familiar – Aunque si me salpicas con tu incompetencia te aseguro que te lo haré pagar con intereses antes de entregarte a Ashura personalmente.

El cañón en su frente vibró por unos instantes y dejo de ser presionado contra su cráneo. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que el matón en cuestión estaba temblando. Temblando por la sola mención de ese tal _"Ashura"._ Suspiró aliviado cuando la pistola fue retirada por completo de su cara mientras el ancho hombre retrocedía unos pasos atrás renegando y despotricando en voz baja. Entonces un home mucho mas bajo y raquítico ocupó su lugar, llevando consigo un cubo lleno de un liquido amarillento que apestaba. Lo dejó en el suelo a unos centímetros de él, y dirigió su mirada penetrante hacia él. Se estremeció cuando vio que ese home tenia un ojo de cada color, uno marrón oscuro y el otro de un color liliáceo muy extravagante y además tenia el rostro y los brazos llenos de cicatrices y marcas de quemaduras. El pelo era de un rojo intenso, corto y despeinado con cada hebra señalando a una dirección diferente y saliendo de punta de su cabeza como agujas en un cojín de costura. Inmediatamente le vino a la mente la imagen de una criatura en forma de pelota negra llena de puntas saliendo en todas direcciones como pequeños pero mortales aguijones; no supo decir ni que era esa criatura ni de donde había surgido esa imagen.

\- ¡Buenas y terribles noticias! - exclamó el pelirrojo mientras dejaba una bolsa que parecía pesar mucho en el suelo, al lado del cubo. - Las buenas son que has pasado a ser responsabilidad del mejor medico de Joker, un servidor, ¡Kujaku! - exclamó mientras se señalaba a si mismo exageradamente y hacia una inclinación – Si haces todo lo que yo diga, y cuando digo todo quiero decir  **todo** , te aseguro que estarás en el mejor estado de salud posible en menos que canta un gallo. Si en cambio no me haces caso, y aquí viene la mala noticia... - se detuvo un segundo mientras sacaba de la bolsa lo que había estado buscando mientras hablaba y lo agarró de golpe por el collar, presionándolo contra la pared dolorosamente y amenazándolo con un cuchillo pequeño y fino a milímetros de su ojo izquierdo. - Si no haces exactamente lo que te diga o si intuyo por un momento que estas pensando en desobedecerme añadiré tus preciosos ojos a mi colección y después te daré de alimento a los lobos pedacito a pedacito. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Asintió rápidamente mientras tragaba con dificultad, la mirada fija en los ojos enloquecidos y curiosamente desilusionados del hombre en frente suyo, como si realmente deseara arrancarle los ojos y se lo hubiera impedido.

\- ¡Muy bien entonces! - exclamó risueño de nuevo, apartando el cuchillo de su cara para pasarlo por la ropa ligada a su torso, cortándola con eficiencia y habilidad. - ¿Empezamos entonces?

Dicho eso lo giró bruscamente y procedió a limpiar, desinfectar y embadurnar su espalda con la masa gelatinosa y asquerosa del cubo de una forma nada delicada que recordaba bien. Se dio cuenta de golpe de porque la voz del pelo-pincho le era familiar cuando el dolor le hizo chillar y un  _"¡A callar!"_ y un golpe seco fueron toda la respuesta que recibió.

* * *

Su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. Había pasado del desconocimiento total del paso del tiempo, el temor a no saber cuando lo obligarían a salir de su refugio ni para que, de pasar eternas horas esperando algo comestible cruzar su puerta y de tener que luchar por salvar lo poco que le daban de las ratas, a aquella especie de rutina. Rutina. Cada día Kujaku y su desagradable guardaespaldas lo visitaban en su habitación, hacían lo que habían ido a hacer, lo arrastraban al pequeño cuarto de baño adjunto a la habitación, le dejaban una bandeja con comida y se iban. A veces el doctor se limitaba a quitarle las telas, o "vendas" como le había oído decir una vez, dar un vistazo a su espalda, presionar aquí y allá, embadurnarle los moratones y las heridas con aquella masa asquerosa y volvía a ponerle vendas nuevas. Otras veces lo hacia poner en posiciones dolorosas y ridículas, le presionaba los músculos y los huesos, escuchaba con un aparato extraño metálico contra su piel en diferentes puntos, como si estuviera buscando alguna cosa en su interior, para después cambiar a una posición más dolorosa aún que la anterior y volver a iniciar el proceso. Y después lo repetía en otra posición y en otra y en otra.

El escozor de las heridas en su espalda y pecho con el tiempo había desaparecido pero los pinchazos de dolor reaparecían según la posición en la que se movía. Y por supuesto sus piernas seguían siendo un peso muerto, completamente inútiles pero curiosamente no recibían mas interés del doctor que un pinchazo de vez en cuando y una crema viscosa que le estaba haciendo desaparecer las marcas de las cadenas. Con el paso de los días y de varios intentos por su parte notaba que en cada intento podía mover sus piernas con un poco mas de facilidad pero aún era incapaz de incorporarse. Deseaba preguntar al doctor que podía hacer para poder mover libremente sus piernas, como conseguir fuerza suficiente para salir de su refugio sin tenerse que arrastrar. Pero recordaba bien la advertencia del primer día y el cañón de la pistola que siempre le apuntaba junto con la mirada fija de su dueño disipaban las ganas de quejarse o reclamar nada. Era arriesgado hablar más de lo necesario así que nunca decía nada.

Lo que no podía evitar hacer era escuchar. Parecía que su ex-guardia había decidido no volver a ponerle las manos encima, mas bien dicho la mano, en singular. No entendía que había causado ese cambio pero sospechaba que tenia algo que ver con la pérdida de la mano diestra, hecho que aún no sabia cómo ni cuándo había ocurrido. La única cosa que sabia era que tenia algo que ver con el tal  _"Ashura"_ , el cuál por lo que parecía era el Diablo encarnado. A esas alturas de Ashura sabia muchas mas cosas de las que le gustaría, por lo que parecía el gordo guardia había decidido compensar la manca de tortura física con amenazas y advertencias sobre el presunto Diablo. Por lo que decía se trataba de un hombre cruel, sanguinario y sin piedad alguna que te podía cortar en mil pedazos únicamente por haberte cruzado en su camino, que violaba y asesinaba a mujeres y hombres por igual y que arrojaba a los recién nacidos a las llamas. Según sus historias la mirada que te dirigía justo antes de matarte te hacia ver visiones aterradoras y si tenias la mala suerte de que al final decidiera dejarte con vida aquellas visiones te torturaban día y noche hasta que morías por tu propia mano o por la de alguien más. Eran historias que lo miraras como lo miraras sonaban exageradas y lo único que realmente lo asustaba era el último comentario que siempre oía antes de que se cerrara la puerta tras el guardia:  _"_ _Pronto_ _v_ _e_ _ndr_ _á_ _a por t_ _i_ _y entonces_ _entenderás_ _hasta qu_ _e_ _punt_ _o_ _es terrorífic_ _o_ _."_

Parecía absurdo e infantil pero su vida había sufrido tantos cambios de la noche a la mañana que el hecho que la Muerte en persona lo fuera a buscar no sonaba tan alocado, simplemente esperaba que tardara mucho en llegar, o que se perdiera por el camino. Los pocos ratos que pasaba sólo las dedicaba en conocer su nueva habitación y todo lo que había en ella. Se trataba de una sala al menos el triple de grande de lo que estaba acostumbrado, incluso podía llegar a pasear en ella y tenia espacio suficiente para andar mas de cinco pasos antes de llegar a la pared contraria, o podría si las piernas colaboraran. Se trataba de una habitación rectangular con un pequeño y estrecho agujero en una de las paredes, tapado con una tela oscura y gruesa que colgaba de una barra de madera justo encima de este, y con dos puertas, una mucho más robusta y pesada que la otra. Ésta puerta conducía al exterior y a la Luz y estaba siempre cerrada excepto cuando tenia visita, hecho que agradecía profundamente ya que le daba cierta seguridad saber que al menos había una puerta firme entre la Luz y él. Aunque no hubiera servido de mucho en el pasado. Por otro lado conoció por primera vez el placer de disponer de un váter a una puerta de distancia, en vez de tener que hacer sus necesidades en un rincón con un pequeño agujerito. El cuarto de baño era una habitación pequeña, más que su antigua residencia, con sólo un váter dónde hacer sus cosas, sin muebles ni agua corriente más que la necesaria para llenar la cisterna pero aún y así era todo un lujazo.

Otro cambio sorprendente y agradable en su vida y que compensaba con creces los malos ratos con el doctor y su torturador personal era el cambio en la comida. En vez del mendrugo de pan duro, queso lleno de moho o arroz seco y duro que solía tener de alimento días atrás, en la actualidad tenia comida que se podía considerar comestible, sabrosa y todo. Y era regular. Un plato después de la visita del medico y uno a la noche. No recordaba nunca haber comido tanto y tan a gusto. Al principio solo eran platos líquidos: sopas, cocidos y purés, pero incluso entonces la variedad, la poca temperatura que aún conservaban y el ligero sabor de cada plato eran un regalo. Con el paso de los días pasaron a ser tres por día y cambiaron a comidas sólidas: arroz, patata e incluso carne no excesivamente dura de vez en cuando. Y lo que más le gustaba: pescado. Casi nunca sabia el nombre ni del pescado en cuestión ni del plato en si, de hecho sabia que eso blanquinoso, tierno y gustoso se llamaba  _"pescado"_  precisamente por las quejas de su matón particular, el cual no parecía conforme con _"_ _el_ _extens_ _o_ _menú que l_ _e_ _proporciona_ _ba_ _n en su n_ _ue_ _va_ _c_ _el_ _d_ _a"_ , fuera lo que fuera eso último.

Y había aprendido muchas cosas en los últimos días que antes ignoraba, cosas simples y fútiles que le hacían sentir estúpido al no haberse fijado con anterioridad. Por ejemplo aprendió los nombres de varios de los objetos y muebles de su nueva habitación por simple hecho de escuchar conversaciones en sus visitas diarias o a través de las paredes; cómo que su refugio se llamaba cama y que una mesita de noche y una silla eran los dos otros únicos muebles de que disponía. Y después aprendió cosas más importantes. Por ejemplo por primera vez era consciente realmente del paso de las horas y de los días, incluso en su oscura habitación se podían distinguir momentos donde la Luz era más fuerte y cómo esa intensidad iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer del todo durante unas horas. Así fue como aprendió que la Luz no era tan omnipotente y omnipresente como siempre había creído, que incluso había momentos en que la Luz descansaba. Y un día se atrevió a apartar la tela oscura que tapaba la única obertura de la habitación en el momento de menos Luz . Descubrió un agujero estrecho en la pared, con un material transparente y duro cubriéndolo de forma que dejaba pasar la Luz a dentro pero no dejaba salir nada. No habría podido salir aunque hubiera querido, era demasiado estrecho para poder pasar ni tan solo un brazo, y no tenia ninguna intención de intentarlo. Así fue como observó el cielo nocturno por primera vez, oscuro y cubierto de pequeños puntos brillantes.

Al principio se asustó y asoció los puntitos brillantes con la Luz que tanto lo había herido en el pasado así que volvió a tapar el agujero, se arrastró lejos de la pared lo más rápido que pudo y no se atrevió a acercarse de nuevo en días. Eventualmente recobró el valor y se volvió a arrastrar hasta la _"_ _ventana_ _"_ , cómo había descubierto en esos días que se llamaba ese agujero, para mirar al exterior de nuevo. Y desde entonces contemplar lo poco que podía ver desde allí del cielo oscuro se había vuelto una costumbre, una parte más de su rutina que cumplía cada dos o tres días. Observar el cielo brillante lo relajaba y le daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad, cómo si lo hubiera hecho durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero era imposible, estaba seguro que lo habría recordado. Debían de ser juegos de su mente.

* * *

Había oído hablar tanto del tal Ashura, historias cada una más exagerada que la anterior, que de alguna forma se auto-convenció de que no existía en realidad o al menos de que no era una amenaza real para él. En cierta forma estaba tan concentrado en su rutina diaria, en realizar los ejercicios que el doctor le exigía, en prestar atención a las conversaciones a su alrededor para intentar adquirir conceptos nuevos, ansioso de respuestas, y sobretodo en la recuperación de sus piernas que la noticia de la llegada del Diablo lo golpeó como un golpe seco en el estómago.

Lo descubrió en su visita diaria cuando en vez del doctor entró una chica alta y morena que no había visto nunca, con poca ropa y un collar como el suyo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento que le erizó todo el pelo del cuerpo cuándo detrás de ella, casi empujándola apareció su ya conocido guardia con una sonrisa ancha y diabólica en los labios.

\- ¿Adivina que, comemierda? - empezó este con una suavidad aterradora mientras la chica dejaba un cubo con agua en el suelo y lo empezaba a destapar – Hoy tienes una visita muy...  _especial._

Tembló por el especial énfasis con el que fue pronunciada la última palabra y desvió la mirada hacia la chica que le empezó a fregar el pecho con una esponja mojada. Las manos de ésta temblaban tanto como las suyas.

\- Por fin ha vuelto - siguió el otro. - ¿No te lo dije? ¿No te dije que volvería? No te dije que vendría a por ti?

Gimió suavemente cuando la chica le rozó una de sus recién curadas heridas, dudaba entre decirle que no era necesario lo que estaba haciendo, que era perfectamente capaz de limpiarse él solo, o en dejar que siguiera a lo suyo sin quejarse. La mirada suplicante que le dirigía ésta de vez en cuando lo convenció y se dejo girar dócilmente, cerrando con fuerza los ojos cuando la esponja volvió a fregar suavemente las heridas aún convalecientes de su espalda.

\- ¡Tu! ¡No seas tan suave con él! - oyó que chillaba el calvo y reprimió un quejido cuando las manos en su espalda temblaron y ejercieron más presión sobre su lastimada piel. - Ha de quedar bien limpio para el Diablo, ¡que vea bien a dónde cortar!

Diablo. El Diablo.  _Ashura._  Así que por fin había llegado el día, por fin había pasado lo que más temía. Las historias que hasta esos momentos había descartado por ser exageradas volvieron a su mente con fuerza.  _Ojos_ _infernal_ _e_ _s, sanguinari_ _o_ _,_ _asesino_ _, despi_ _adado_ _, monstr_ _uo_ _, Diabl_ _o_ _._

\- Voy a gozar mucho recogiendo todos los pequeños pedazos que queden de ti cuando Ashura termine contigo - oyó a duras penas mientras empezaba a temblar. - ¡Tu, zorra! ¡Déjalo ya! Dejemos que el moribundo goce de sus últimos minutos de vida.

Notó un golpecito en su espalda que quiso pensar que era alentador antes de que la morena y su esponja se retiraran, llevándose con ella el cubo con agua ahora sucia, y siguiendo lentamente la risa extravagante pero aterradora. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos suspiró y su cuerpo tenso se relajo un poco. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo sobreviviría? No entendía porqué querría el Diablo visitarlo precisamente a él ni para qué pero no podía ser por nada bueno, no con su reputación.

Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama, mirando furtivamente a la puerta cada dos segundos. Aquel debía de ser su castigo. La Luz había descubierto su osadía en espiar al exterior por las noches, había visto que gozaba de su nueva vida más de lo que le era permitido y ahora enviaba a un demonio para recordarle a dónde pertenecía. Aterrado se sumergió dentro de la cama, envolviéndose totalmente en la oscuridad, cómo había hecho en los primeros días en aquella habitación, y se disculpó en susurros una vez tras otra, intentando aplacar así la ira de la Luz .

Esos últimos días le habían hecho olvidar un poco como solía ser su vida antes, sus regulares "excursiones", el dolor, las torturas y las humillaciones. Había olvidado la sensación de manos ajenas e indeseadas en su cuerpo, de cuerdas y cadenas atándolo, ahogándolo y golpeándolo, de todo un circulo de personas observando el espectáculo con risas, gritos de animo y gestos obscenos. De la mirada lujuriosa y deseosa en muchos de ésos y de la promesa implícita de más dolor y tortura cuando fuera su turno, cuando tuvieran la oportunidad. Había olvidado lo que era ser usado como un simple objecto sexual por toda esa panda de degenerados y pervertidos.

Se agarró con fuerza a la colcha de la cama, temblando, gimiendo e intentando detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar. No quería volver a lo mismo. No podía, no lo soportaría, ya no, no ahora que había conocido lo que era estar sin dolor y sin temor, aunque sólo fuera durante unas horas por la noche. Las lagrimas empezaron a emerger una tras otra y un lamento ahogado escapó cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y de unos pasos pesados entrar en la habitación.

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando no dejar escapar ningún otro sonido y se restregó los ojos para deshacerse de las lagrimas, intentando recobrar la compostura. Un sonido de madera siendo arrastrada resonó en la habitación y tembló cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba utilizando la silla para trabar la puerta, impidiendo la entrada a nadie mas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó movimiento, una orden imperiosa, o incluso un golpe; cualquier cosa era posible. Intentó pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacerle un demonio que fuera peor a lo que ya había vivido y el no encontrar nada lo calmó ligeramente. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no se oía nada en la habitación además de su propia respiración, fuera quien fuera el que había entrado había desaparecido o era muy, muy silencioso.

Después de varios minutos sin ningún sonido ni movimiento a su alrededor su temblor cesó y su curiosidad empezó a despertar. ¿Era posible que realmente no hubiera nadie en la habitación y que solamente se lo hubiera imaginado? Al final, y maldiciendo su insaciable curiosidad, no lo resistió más y alzó un poco la colcha que lo cubría, sólo lo necesario para mirar a su alrededor. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la mayor iluminación de la sala pero cuando lo hicieron vieron una silueta a cuclillas a unos centímetros de su cara. Tuvo un sobresalto y con un salto y un chillido se encontró de golpe a descubierto, sentado sobre las sabanas y la colcha y apoyado en la pared lo más lejos posible del otro individuo, una mano en el pecho intentando retener su corazón en su sitio y la respiración acelerada.

En frente suyo vio una sonrisa crecer por momentos en el rostro del desconocido hasta que éste empezó a reír con tanta fuerza que terminó cayendo de culo en el suelo, hecho que lo hizo reír aún con más ganas. No era la primera vez que oía a alguien reír pero en cierta forma fue como si lo fuera ya que por primera vez no sintió temor o escalofríos por el sonido en cuestión. Mas bien se sentía... extrañamente aliviado, satisfecho y contento.

\- ¡Tendrías que haberte visto la cara! - oyó que decía por primera vez el hombre en frente suyo con una voz grave y potente, pero sin ningún tono de amenaza en ella. - Madre mía, ¡hacia siglos que no reía tanto!

No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al ver como el hombre en frente suyo se dejaba caer totalmente a suelo, quedando tumbado de espaldas, riendo aún ligeramente y a trompicones. Se relajó inconscientemente ante la imagen. ¿Realmente aquel era el tal Ashura? ¿El Diablo encarnado? Viéndolo así parecía más bien un poco idiota el pobre. Lo observó con atención. Era un hombre alto y corpulento, incluso en esa situación, retorciéndose de risa en el suelo podía notar los músculos en brazos y piernas, llevaba el pelo corto y de un color oscuro que no podía distinguir bien en la penumbra, tres pendientes en una oreja y una cicatriz cerrándole un ojo. El izquierdo más específicamente. Vestía de oscuro de cabeza a pies, o al menos un color parecido por lo que podía distinguir en la oscuridad, y llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones largos debajo lo que parecía una especie de bata atada a la cintura por una tela larga. Y en un lado, atados firmemente a la cintura con la mencionada tela, tenia tres objectos que no había visto nunca. Se parecían a algunos de los cuchillos que había visto allí afuera, en la Luz, pero eran mucho más largos y delgados y cada uno tenia un patrón y color diferente. Por último unas grandes botas también oscuras completaban la vestimenta. Estaba claro que el hombre en frente suyo no era débil pero en cierta forma no parecía una amenaza, Ashura o no.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - oyó que le decía la voz, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que había sido pillado in fraganti observando al otro.

Desvió la vista rápidamente, inclinando la cabeza y tensándose en espera del castigo por su osadía. En cambio el otro simplemente se incorporó hasta estar sentado de nuevo, mirándolo fijamente y en silencio.

\- ¿Como estás? - oyó que le preguntaba y alzó la mirada sorprendido por la gentileza de la pregunta. - La última vez que te vi tenias muy mal aspecto.

¿La última vez? ¿Se habían visto antes? Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar pero no había forma. No sabia de qué ni de cuándo hablaba, su desconcierto debería de estar pintado en su frente porque el otro soltó una risita y se apresuró en continuar.

\- Tranquilo, no creo que lo recuerdes, te desmayaste enseguida así que seria difícil - calló un segundo, fijando la vista en sus piernas descubiertas. - Al menos ya no llevas puestas esas malditas cadenas.

El tono siniestro y furioso con el que fue dicha aquella frase le hizo recordar la última escena que recordaba de su antigua vida. _Una silueta a contra_ _l_ _u_ _z_ _. Un_ _ojo_ _clar_ _o_ _furioso. Bot_ _a_ _s oscuras_ _manchadas_ _de sang_ _re_ _. Man_ _o_ _s gentil_ _e_ _s tocándolo._  Inspiró con fuerza cuando la realización lo golpeó. Se fijó en el único ojo del otro hombre y no se sorprendió en notar que era de color claro, grisáceo o tal vez verde, era difícil de decir en la oscuridad. Era él, el demonio, el que lo había protegido de la Luz y había cortado sus cadenas. Sitió que se le retorcía el estómago y se le creaba un nudo en el pecho. En frente suyo su demonio particular miraba con mala cara sus piernas, directamente a las marcas negras que aún se podían percibir en éstas.

\- ¿Puedo? - preguntó éste con una mano alzada y una mirada suplicante.

Entendió enseguida lo que le estaba pidiendo y la respuesta inmediata que su subconsciente generó fue  _"_ _¡_ _NO!"_  pero obviamente no podía decirle nada. No podía resistirse. No podía decir que no. Hacia tiempo que lo había aprendido. Al no recibir ninguna contestación el otro lo miró interrogativamente unos segundos antes de aventurar la mano lentamente hasta posarla en una de las marcas en su pierna derecha. Se estremeció por la calidez de esa mano y por el contacto en sí mismo, igual que le pasaba con cada toque de Kujaku. Y como con él se tragó las quejas y disimuló lo mejor que pudo su incomodidad.

Observó en tensión como las marcas en su piel eren examinadas una a una, acariciadas levemente y con cautela, como si esos dedos temieran herirlo por accidente. Su corazón se detuvo cuando de golpe la cabeza del otro hombre cayó adelante hasta apoyar la frente en su rodilla. Le pareció sentir la presión de unos labios en su piel pero fue tan fugaz y desconcertante que decidió que lo había imaginado. Un segundo estaba la frente apoyada en su piel y el siguiente estaba aquel ojo mirándolo de nuevo con intensidad y... ¿culpa?

\- Lo siento - oyó que decía y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaba despierto. - Debería de haber estado aquí, debería de haber llegado antes - la mano alrededor de su pierna apretó con más fuerza. - Nada de esto debería de haber pasado - la presión aumentó y se le escapó un quejido de dolor. La presión de la mano disminuyó inmediatamente en respuesta. - Perdóname.

No supo si se estaba disculpando por el leve dolor ocasionado o por alguna cosa más, todo era muy confuso. Notó una última caricia suave antes de que el hombre se levantara del suelo mirando a su alrededor y empezara a andar hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Porque estas tan a oscuras? - oyó que decía mientras con una mano alcanzaba la cortina. - Abriré un poco.

No tuvo tiempo de procesar la información antes de ver estupefacto como la cortina era retirada con fuerza dejando entrar la Luz de golpe. Los ojos le quemaron y recuerdos de manos, dolor y fuego llenaron su mente. Chilló y se acurrucó en un rincón, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose a la vez con terror. Se abrazó a él mismo y intentó esconderse de nuevo en su refugio, el pánico inundándolo cuando no encontraba las sabanas con los ojos cerrados. La voz grave y asustada de Ashura quedó en segundo plano, oculta detrás de millones de risas estremecedoras, de gritos y exigencias que llenaron su mente de golpe. Dolor renaciendo en su espalda y en sus piernas, el torso volviendo a sangrar en su mente y las descargas eléctricas y los latigazos golpeándolo sin parar. Chilló y lloró sin parar, incluso cuando consiguió esconderse de nuevo en su pequeño refugio, abrazándose a si mismo y suplicando misericordia a la Luz cegadora. Se quedó dormido en una mezcla de agonía, terror y el murmullo suave de una voz grave pidiendo perdón una vez tras otra.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, envuelto en la colcha y con marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas se encontraba sólo de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo un gran dilema con el color de ojos ya que en el manga son de un color y en el anime de otro, así que al final me he decidido por un color claro, porque sinceramente me encantan los chicos con ojos claros. Si estoy en un error lo siento.


	3. Verde

No fue capaz de salir de la cama en varios días ni siquiera para alimentarse, su mente y su cuerpo reviviendo momentos pasados semanas atrás, momentos de humillación, sumisión forzada y tortura. Cada día era perturbado por sensaciones y alucinaciones tan reales que le hacían dudar que no estuvieran pasando de verdad y que lo obligaban a examinarse el cuerpo en busca de heridas ya tiempo atrás cicatrizadas y casi olvidadas en un pasado distante. Durante la noche las pocas horas de descanso que lograba conciliar se llenaban de más recuerdos entremezclados con las sensaciones oscuras y sobrenaturales que sólo podían proporcionar los sueños, convirtiendo cada segundo el doble de doloroso y aterrador. Por suerte no recibió ninguna visita de Kujaku que lo obligara a abandonar su refugio y quedar expuesto de nuevo a la Luz en aquellos días tan difíciles.

El que sí lo había visitado de vez en cuándo era el Guardia, como había decidido llamarlo, pero en ningún momento se acercó a menos de cinco pasos de la cama ni tuvo el valor de tocarlo ni apartar la colcha para dejarlo al descubierto. Se había limitado a reírse de él desde lejos, burlándose de su debilidad, aparentemente complacido con las consecuencias de la visita del Diablo y repitiendo una vez tras otra que no podía esperar para ver las marcas de la tortura que le había hecho chillar y llorar durante días enteros. Sin embargo el simple hecho de que parloteara constantemente sobre su impaciencia por ver las pruebas de la supuesta tortura pero no hiciera ni un sólo intento por sí mismo para cumplir tal deseo era desconcertante. En un momento de extrema lucidez, entre pesadilla y recuerdo doloroso, se dio cuenta de que el Guardia en realidad temía lo que se podría encontrar con la misma intensidad con la que temía a Ashura mismo. Y aparentemente lo que temía más era ser la próxima victima del Diablo.

Eventualmente las pesadillas dejaron de torturarlo constantemente y el recuerdo de manos aferrándolo, latigazos golpeándolo y otros sufrimientos vividos en el pasado volvieron a ser sólo eso, meros recuerdos del pasado lejano y dejaron de perseguirlo. Una noche por fin se atrevió a salir de nuevo de su refugio y arrastrarse hasta la ventana como solía hacer hasta una semana atrás. La vista del cielo nocturno fue un bálsamo que logró apartar los pocos residuos de pesadillas y malos recuerdos de su mente. Aquella noche no durmió, se la pasó entera observando los puntitos brillantes del cielo y preguntándose que serian, porque brillarían de esa forma, si tenían algún significado y sobretodo si había más de los que podía ver desde su minúscula ventana. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que deseaba poder ver el cielo entero, contar cuantos puntos había en realidad y dormir debajo de ese cielo hasta que la Luz amenazara con aparecer por el horizonte.

Cuando Kujaku lo visitó al día siguiente lo encontró ojeroso pero mucho más entero de lo que había estado en los últimos días. La cara de perplejidad del Guardia al observar su cuerpo y rostro sin ninguna cicatriz nueva ni ninguna herida reciente fue memorable.

* * *

Después de la primera visita del doctor se dio cuenta de que un nuevo elemento había sido añadido a su rutina diaria. Cada día, justo cuando el doctor terminaba con sus extenuantes curas y los ejercicios correspondientes, aparecía la misma chica morena que lo había lavado el día de la visita de Ashura. Llevaba siempre un cubo con agua templada y un trapo suave y cada día sin falta lo limpiaba de arriba a abajo, llevándose al terminar la roba sucia y dándole otra nueva. La situación era incómoda, seguramente para los dos, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir ni hacer nada con la presencia del Guardia y el doctor en un rincón observándolos fijamente, mirada de asco en el primero y sonrisa socarrona en el segundo.

Y por primera vez le daban más ropa además de los calzoncillos, ropa sencilla, suave y con el olor que había aprendido a relacionar con la ropa limpia y cuidada. La cambiaban cada día y nadie le pedía su opinión ni esperaban que se vistiera por sí mismo, hecho por el cual habría refunfuñado si no fuera por su obvia situación y por el hecho de que aún no era capaz de mover las piernas como quisiera. La chica que lo ayudaba siempre seguía los mismos pasos: lo desnudaba del todo, lo limpiaba con suavidad con el trapo húmedo, le ayudaba a ponerse los calzoncillos limpios y los pantalones, normalmente cortos, y entonces se retiraba dejándole una camiseta doblada cerca. Era entonces cuando Kujaku le terminaba de revisar las heridas y lo vendaba de nuevo, en todo momento con una sonrisa burleta y la mirada desviándose a su zona inferior de vez en cuando, como si estuviera corroborando algo. El Guardia no paraba de gruñir, escupir, resoplar y patalear, siempre mirándolo con rabia y odio. No lo culpaba. Él tampoco entendía a que se debían los nuevos privilegios. Aunque por supuesto no pensaba quejarse.

Con el tiempo las manos temblorosas de la morena y su propia incomodidad fueron menguando y se encontró observándola con cautela, consciente de que ella hacia lo mismo. Era una chica joven y atractiva. Piel clara, pelo negro largo y liso usualmente atado en una cola mal hecha de la cual escapaba de vez en cuando algún mechón de pelo que ella apartaba del rostro con un bufido. Ojos oscuros curiosos pero temerosos que no se atrevían nunca a alzarse demasiado del suelo, centrándose en lo que hacía, no osando nunca mirar a la cara ni al Guardia ni al doctor pero que no podían evitar lanzarle miradas fugaces a él de vez en cuando. Manos pequeñas llenas de minúsculos cortes y callos, señal de haber trabajado con ellas durante mucho tiempo. Presentaba un ligero temblor del labio inferior y de las manos cada vez que le limpiaba alguna de las heridas ya cicatrizadas, temblor de piernas y sudor de manos cada vez que lo desnudaba, seguido inmediatamente por mirada fugaz a su rostro y ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Siempre llevaba puesto un collar de plástico duro alrededor del cuello, de color negro con un par de rallas blancas finas y horizontales y un anillo colgando justo enfrente de la garganta, muy parecido a su propio collar aunque el suyo estaba hecho de un material mucho más duro y pesado. Ropa corta y sucia que dejaba ver más piel de la necesaria y que tenía un gran escote que aumentaba cuando se arrodillaba en frente suyo, calzoncillos en mano y rostro a la altura justa, aliento caliente cosquilleándole la piel.

El día que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido por la situación se ganó diez golpes con el reverso de la pistola del Guardia en medio de los gritos enojados de éste; la risa de Kujaku oyéndose de fondo.

* * *

La segunda vez que Ashura lo visitó no tuvo ningún aviso previo. Era plena noche y se encontraba sentado en el suelo al lado de la ventana, la cortina apartada y la vista del magnifico cielo dejándolo sin aliento. Aquella noche no estaba la gran esfera clara ocultando el resplandor de los puntitos más tenues y cuanto más se fijaba más numerosos le parecían. Estaba tan absorto en la visión en frente suyo que no se dio cuenta de la visita hasta que éste no hizo un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Dio un salto asustado y tardó unos segundos aterradores en vislumbrar la figura en la oscuridad, sus ojos acostumbrados al pequeño brillo que le llegaba desde el cielo. Infinidad de posibilidades pasaron por su mente: el Guardia, Kujaku, el hombre musculoso del hacha que siempre lo miraba con demasiada lascivia, la mujer del látigo que reía con cada golpe, la criatura con aspecto entre humano y rinoceronte... Cuándo identificó tres objetos alargados colgados de la cintura de la silueta mediante una tela larga y rojiza, botas altas y pesadas y manos grandes asegurando la puerta con la silla, no supo si aliviarse o asustarse aun más. Ashura el Diablo había regresado.

Observó cómo éste terminaba de asegurar la silla para después alzarse en toda su altura y desviar la mirada hacia la cama. Entonces vio atónito como el hombre en frente suyo se tensaba, un paso acercándolo a la cama vacía y una mano alzada antes de desviar la mirada hacia su rincón. La mirada que le lanzó al principio le hizo pensar en un animal asustado, perdido y sólo durante unos segundos antes de transformarse en una mirada casi gentil. Lo vio cubrirse los ojos con una mano y suspirar, la tensión abandonando parcialmente sus hombros mientras mascullaba algo en voz baja. La mano pasó del rostro al pelo para acabar en la nuca, la mirada desviada y el peso del cuerpo principalmente en una pierna. Por un momento le pareció que el Diablo estaba avergonzado de alguna cosa pero eso no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad?

-Ei - oyó que decía con suavidad éste justo antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo hacía su rincón. - No me des estos sobresaltos, ¿quieres?

Se tensó incapaz de interpretar lo que el otro le estaba diciendo y sin saber como reaccionar. Recordaba bien cómo había acabado la última visita del hombre en frente suyo y no quería repetir la experiencia. La Luz, sin embargo, no actuaba de noche así que en principio no había peligro de que volviera a pasar lo mismo. Lo que lo aterró esa vez fue el pensamiento de que probablemente Ashura lo castigaría por su comportamiento en su última visita, por gritar y haberse escondido de la Luz. Las historias del Diablo volvieron a rondar por su mente.

\- ¿Cómo estas? - oyó que le preguntaba, tal y cómo había pasado la última vez – Lo siento por lo que hice la última vez, fuera lo que fuera no volverá a pasar.

Sintió una de sus cejas alzarse sin su permiso después de tan extraña afirmación. ¿Cómo pretendía no hacer algo que no sabia ni lo que era? ¿Y por que se estaba disculpando y de qué? Notó la ceja en cuestión temblar cuando Ashura empezó a reír de manera absurda y tonta.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo he llegado a extrañar esta expresión! - dijo entre risas Ashura, los músculos en su espalda relajándose aún más.

Por algún motivo que no entendía el comentario y el comportamiento del otro hombre lo relajaron también a él hasta el punto en que no le molestó cuando éste se acercó cautelosamente a su rincón. Lo observó con curiosidad, extrañado del comportamiento tan fuera de lugar para el gran y famoso  _Ashura, el Di_ _abl_ _o_ _Sanguinari_ _o_ _,_  como lo llamaba el Guardia.

\- ¿Que haces? Pensaba que no te gustaba la ventana - siguió preguntando mientras se acercaba. - ¿No fue por eso que te asustaste la última vez?

No supo que hacer. Responder podría ser una mala idea, a la gente de la Luz no le gustaba que hablara, pero no responder tal vez sería peor en caso de que se tratara de uno de esos escasos momentos donde se requería colaboración por su parte. Al final se decidió por negar lentamente con la cabeza. Ashura en verlo sonrió ampliamente y siguió acercándose. Ya se encontraba solamente a un paso de él pero entonces se detuvo y no siguió avanzando.

\- ¡Por fin una respuesta! ¡Ya empezaba a pensar que estaba hablando con las paredes! - dijo en tono alegre mientras llevaba una mano a sus armas, hecho que le hizo tensarse inmediatamente del terror. - ¡No! ¡No me tengas miedo! - exclamó al ver su reacción, levantando las manos y alejándolas de sus armas. - Nunca te haría daño yo, no intencionadamente al menos.

¿Hasta que punto se podían creer esas palabras de boca de un asesino sanguinario? Si las historias eran ciertas muy difícilmente serian verídicas. Se acurrucó en su rincón, presionando la espalda contra la pared y debatiéndose si serviría de alguna cosa suplicar por su vida. Entonces alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de Ashura y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. Éste no solo había alejado las manos de sus armas y las mantenía con las palmas hacia él en señal de paz sino que toda su cara parecía la de alguien que estaba sufriendo mucho. El rostro relajado, sin ningún signo de enojo o rabia, su único ojo mirándolo fijamente pero no de manera desafiante sino mas bien suplicante. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del ligero temblor de las piernas del otro y del hecho de que parecía estar aguantando la respiración. Gotas de sudor se deslizaban por el pecho que se vislumbraba entre la tela de su estrafalaria vestimenta y por la frente entre el flequillo verde. ¿Flequillo verde? Sacudió la cabeza confundido y se fijó de nuevo, convencido de que se había equivocado, y vio que efectivamente el pelo del otro era de color verde claro, brillando ténuamente por el resplandor que entraba por la ventana. Sin darse cuenta se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, curioso.

Ashura pareció darse cuenta de su cambio de actitud y de cuál era el objeto de su curiosidad ya que suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo de nuevo, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto en la oscuridad de la habitación.

\- De verdad que no entiendo la obsesión que tiene todo el mundo con mi pelo – refunfuñó con otro suspiro. - ¡He visto de mucho peores! ¡Y tu también lo has hecho!

No entendía de que le estaba hablando ya que las únicas melenas que había visto en su vida eran las de sus guardias, la chica morena que lo limpiaba, el Doctor y la gente de la Luz en los cuales intentaba recordar lo mínimo posible; el color del pelo no era precisamente una prioridad. Así que no, estaba bastante seguro de que no había visto nunca a nadie con un color de pelo tan raro; aunque el de Kujaku no se quedaba atrás. ¿Que tacto tendría? ¿Seria suave? ¿Áspero? ¿Graso? ¿Seco? ¿Olería? ¿Como era siquiera posible que existiera alguien con el pelo verde? Debía de ser alguna especie de tinte artificial, ¿verdad? La curiosidad lo devoraba por momentos y sin casi darse cuenta se inclinó un poquito más intentando ver esa excentricidad mas de cerca. Las manos le cosquilleaban con deseos de tocar y descubrir de una vez por todas el tacto de tan extraño espécimen.

En frente suyo Ashura sonrió burlonamente y lentamente se arrodilló. Aún había bastante distancia entre ellos pero solo hacia falta estirarse un poco para tocar al otro. No se movió aunque el cosquilleo y la curiosidad aumentaron hasta casi ser incontrolables. Observó como el Diablo cogía lentamente sus armas con una mano y con la otra la tela roja de su cintura sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente y de un tirón las desataba. A continuación depositó los tres objetos a un lado, apoyándolos contra la pared uno a uno y recorriendo su longitud con un par de dedos antes de dejarlos ir del todo. Le recordó a la caricia dada a alguien muy amado. Aunque él no tenia precisamente ninguna experiencia en el tema.

\- Entonces, ¿hay algo que quieras saber? - oyó al peliverde decir, llamando de nuevo su atención y haciéndole pensar en todas las preguntas que le generaba ese pelo estrambótico. No obstante no respondió - ¿O algo que quieras hacer?

Se dio cuenta en seguida de a que se estaba refiriendo cuando lo vio sonreír ampliamente y inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia el suelo, proporcionándole una espectacular vista de la masa verde que tenia por melena. No supo que hacer, la situación era en cierta forma irreal. Allí se encontraba, sentado al lado de la ventana, espiando al exterior cuando la Luz no miraba, con el asesino despiadado protagonista de miles de rumores e historias horripilantes, arrodillado en frente suyo con las manos sobre las rodillas, postura relajada, sonrisa amplia, mirada brillante y cabeza inclinada. ¿En serio el hombre en frente suyo era tan peligroso? Desvió la mirada a los grandes cuchillos enfundados apoyados en la pared; sin duda Ashura no los llevaba con él a todas partes por nada, óbviamente eran sus armas y hacia falta habilidad para utilizarlas. Aún así Ashura no parecía una amenaza, no lo había parecido nunca, al menos no para él.

Y ese pelo verde lo estaba llamando. Apoyó el peso del cuerpo con las manos en el suelo unos centímetros más cerca del otro tentativamente y se inclinó un poco más para ver bien el fenómeno que tenia en frente suyo. Se dio cuenta de que no todos los pelos de aquella melena tenían el mismo tono de verde. Algunos eran más claros, sobretodo por la zona de la frente y en las puntas, mientras que por la zona de las orejas y en la raíz eran más oscuros. ¿Tal vez la exposición a la Luz tenia algo que ver con ese cambio de tonalidad? Arrastró las piernas hacía adelante hasta tocar con las rodillas a los brazos, de manera que podía sentarse de nuevo en los talones y tener las manos libres. Alzó una mano tentado y curioso pero se detuvo a medio camino con temor. ¿No era sobrepasarse eso? ¿Y si molestaba al Diablo y éste tomaba represalias? Lo observó de nuevo, arrodillado en frente suyo, quieto y relajado, tranquilo. Si tocaba solo la puntita del pelo probablemente ni se diera cuenta.

Inspirando profundamente su mano terminó de recorrer la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y tocó con cautela y con la yema de los dedos la punta de los pelos verdes que escondían la frente. Solo duró unos instantes antes de retirar la mano rápidamente con temor. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera fue capaz de notar nada, así que cuando vio que no había mas reacción por parte del otro hombre que cerrar el único ojo que tenia lo volvió a intentar. Esta vez sus dedos notaron la rigidez de las puntas secas de ese pelo. Sus dedos profundizaron un poco más y notó que a medida que se acercaban a la raíz el pelo perdía la rigidez gradualmente y se volvía más suave y maleable. Se arrastró un poco más cerca y añadió su otra mano en la exploración. Notó que detrás de las orejas había zonas donde el pelo era más escaso y corto mientras que por enfrente caía hasta los ojos. Las hebras de toda la zona de la nuca eran las más oscuras de todas y cuanto más arriba mayor claridad y sequedad. Frotó algunas puntas entre los dedos, apreciando la extraña y cosquilleante sensación y el crujido suave que hacia ese pelo al ser frotado entre si. El sonido parecía el de las hojas al ser frotadas, o, mejor aún, el del césped.

En algún momento sin darse cuenta acabó acercándose del todo al otro hombre, centrado como estaba en el pelo y nada más. Se dio cuenta cuando sus dedos masajeaban inconscientemente el cuero cabelludo por la parte posterior, desencadenando un profundo suspiro en el peliverde y una inclinación hacia adelante hasta tocar su hombro con la frente. Se quedó unos segundos paralizado, con los dedos enredados en la melena del otro, preguntándose cómo había llegado a esa situación y agradeciendo mentalmente a Ashura por al menos haber elegido su hombro bueno para apoyarse. Aún se estaba debatiendo entre sentirse incómodo o no cuando un olor agradable lo inundó. Sumergió la nariz en el pelo verde intentando obtener más de esa fragancia suave y tranquilizadora. Era un olor que estaba seguro de no haber olido nunca en su oscura y triste vida pero que en cierta forma le recordaba a algo, algo familiar. Era olor a limpio, eso lo podía discernir, pero luego había alguna cosa más, algo salado que le hacia pensar en viento húmedo acariciándole la cara, en espacios sin paredes oprimiéndole y en un cielo inmenso lleno de puntos brillantes.

\- ¿Por que te detienes? - oyó que murmuraba con voz ronca el hombre apoyado en él para seguidamente soltar un gran suspiro. - Se sentía de maravilla.

Algo cálido se expandió en su interior al oír el murmullo complaciente. Escondió su sonrisa en la melena del otro y inspiró profundamente el olor que se desprendía de ésta mientras sus manos reanudaban la exploración. Tenia razón. Se sentía de maravilla estar en esa posición, con el cuerpo cálido apoyado en él, el aliento caliente cosquilleándole el cuello, los brazos abrazándolo suavemente por la cintura y la espalda cómodamente apoyada en la pared. Curioso, no recordaba haber tenido la espalda contra la pared y menos aún haberse movido hacia atrás. Suspiró cuando el cuerpo sobre el suyo se volvió un poco más pesado y oyó un ligero ronquido directo en su oreja. No pudo evitar reír un poquito, poco pero mucho para ser él. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan a gusto, cómodo, seguro, caliente y acompañado. Apoyó el rostro en el pelo con olor a humedad, sal y madera y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño él también.

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió la familiar suavidad de su cama y percibió el movimiento de alguien tapándolo con las sabanas y las mantas. Suspiró satisfecho al hundirse un poco más en la calidez de su refugio y la suavidad y olor usuales de su cojín. Alguien ajustó la ropa bien fuerte a su alrededor hasta el punto en que probablemente le costaría un gran esfuerzo salir de la cama al día siguiente. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, hundiendo la nariz en el cojín y encogiendo las piernas ligeramente, los dedos del pie chasqueando satisfactoriamente con el movimiento. Se habría vuelto a dormir y no habría recordado nada de nada al día siguiente si no hubiera oído una voz murmurar alguna cosa y una mano no hubiera empezado a acariciar suavemente su pelo, apartando los cuatro mechones que le caían sobre el rostro, cosquilleándole la nariz.

Hizo un esfuerzo para no dormirse y abrir los ojos de nuevo, intentando transformar los sonidos murmurados en palabras comprensibles pero su cerebro estaba demasiado adormilado aún. Cuando logró abrir los ojos un poco la voz había callado y la mano se había retirado. Vio una silueta dejar algo en la mesita de noche antes de retirarse de la habitación. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose suavemente fue lo último que oyó antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza que había aprendido a asociar con demasiadas horas de sueño. Hizo el remolón un rato, sintiéndose ridículamente a gusto y alegre antes de recordar la imagen de alguien dejando algo en la mesita de noche. Abrió de golpe los ojos y se fijó en la mesita. Había un pequeño paquete rectangular en el mismo punto donde lo había visto la noche anterior. Se desperezó y se incorporó de la cama, después de pelear unos instantes con las sabanas antes de ser capaz de moverse. Se sentó aún atontado y miró a su alrededor confundido, intentando recordar cómo había llegado a la cama la noche anterior. La última cosa que recordaba era haber estado mirando el cielo antes de que entrara Ashura y terminaran, aún no sabia cómo, durmiendo uno contra el otro en el suelo, al lado de la ventana descubierta.

Desvió la mirada hacia el lugar en cuestión y se dio cuenta de que alguien había vuelto a poner la cortina en su lugar. Perfectamente. De hecho estaba tan bien puesta que la habitación se encontraba más a oscuras de lo habitual y a duras penas podía distinguir nada. Estuvo tentado en apartar un poco la cortina pero era demasiado arriesgado, una cosa era hacerlo durante la noche al amparo de la oscuridad y otra de muy distinta era hacerlo en pleno día; era tentar demasiado la suerte. Volvió a centrar la vista en el paquete. Probablemente eso era cosa de Ashura, cómo la cortina bien puesta y él durmiendo cómodamente en la cama en vez de en el suelo helado. Sonrió de nuevo sin poderlo evitar al recordar una voz grave murmurando alguna cosa y unes manos arropándolo y acariciándole el pelo. No entendía como alguien tan gentil podía ser tachado de Diablo.

Se arrastró hasta el extremo de la cama para ver mejor el paquete en cuestión. Tenia el tamaño de la bolsa de Kujaku pero era rectangular, con un lazo extraño atándolo y un papel doblado encima. Cogió el papel primero y lo desdobló, revelando un par de frases que a duras penas pudo leer en la poca luz de la habitación.

_No sé que tipo de comida te dan aquí, esto es Onigiri que compré en la última isla._

_No es el mejor que he probado pero es comestible._

_Volveré pronto._

_Z._

Onigiri. No le sonaba de nada. Dejó la nota a un lado y cogió el paquete, mucho más interesado ahora que sabia que era algo de comer. No pesaba mucho, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, hecho que aún le suponía bastante esfuerzo, y se puso el paquete entre ellas. Estaba frio pero era normal si se trataba de comida que había viajado desde quien sabia dónde. Abrió el paquete con cautela para no deformarlo más de lo que ya estaba y se encontró con cuatro bolas blancas colocadas en fila sobre una superficie de madera y con algo oscuro en la base de todas ellas. Intrigado alzó una de las bolas y se dio cuenta de que era un puñado de arroz al que se le había dado de alguna manera esa forma circular, casi triangular para ser más exactos. Olisqueó curioso pero no notó ningún olor en especial, probablemente debido a que la comida estaba fría. Indeciso hizo un mordisco. El sabor intenso mezclado con los granos de arroz lo sorprendió e encantó a la vez hasta el punto en que tardó varios segundos en masticar y tragar, intentando disfrutar al máximo del sabor. Miró de nuevo la bola, esta vez con mejores ojos, y se dio cuenta de que el interior de la bolita de arroz estaba relleno de lo que parecía carne picada y algo ligeramente picante que contrastaba a la perfección con el sabor suave del arroz. Con un gemido terminó lo que le quedaba de esa bola y empezó por otra, gimiendo de nuevo cuando descubrió un relleno diferente, algún tipo de verdura esta vez. Terminó con todas las bolas de arroz en un tiempo récord, deteniéndose unos segundos después del primer mordisco para gozar del contraste de sabores. No había dos bolas iguales: la primera de carne, la segunda de verduras, la tercera de alguna cosa de color rosa que no podía identificar y la última de pescado, atún si no se equivocaba. Cada una de un sabor diferente pero a la vez increíble.

Cogió de nuevo la nota cuando ya no quedó ni un misero grano de arroz para saborear, incrédulo. Leyó de nuevo la frase " _No es el m_ _ejo_ _r que he pro_ _b_ _a_ _do_ " sin creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, ¿cómo podía mejorarse una comida tan fabulosa? Era sin ninguna duda lo mejor que había comido en su vida, salivaba solo de recordar las texturas y los contrastes de sabor. Si aquel no era el mejor plato quería probar el numero uno, y felicitar a su autor. Tal vez cuando Ashura volviera le diría donde podía encontrar mas bolas de esas. O tal vez le traería alguna otra comida igual de fabulosa la próxima vez.

Después de unos segundos de duda tiró el lazo, la madera y el envoltorio al recipiente donde el doctor tiraba les vendas usadas y que él llamaba "papelera". La nota, sin embargo, la conservó y se paso buena parte de lo que quedaba del día leyéndola y releyéndola, acariciándose de vez en cuando su estómago lleno y suspirando al recordar el magnífico sabor de les bolitas de arroz.  _Onigiri_  se recordó,  _Onigiri._  Se dio cuenta de que Ashura había firmado con una " _Z_ " en vez de con una " _A_ " como seria más lógico pero no le dio mas importancia. En cambio no pudo evitar releer una vez tras otra la frase " _Volveré pronto_ " impaciente y ansioso.  _'_ _Vuelve_ _._ _Vuelve pronto_ _Ashura_ _'_  pensó en la soledad de su refugio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he comido nunca Onigiri, la descripción se basa en lo poco que sé y en lo que dice wiki, si algo es incorrecto lo siento mucho. No tengo beta así que probablemente se me haya escapado alguna falta de ortografía, si es algo muy exagerado por favor avisadme y lo corregiré.


	4. Rehabilitación

Empezaba a ser habitual encontrar algún cambio en su rutina diaria de vez en cuando, sobretodo después de una visita de Ashura, lo que le hacía preguntarse si éste no seria precisamente el motivo. Esa vez no se dio cuenta del cambio hasta que no recibió la visita de Kujaku. Las heridas de su espalda y torso por fin habían cicatrizado y ya no era necesario que llevara ningún tipo de vendaje. Los moratones de sus piernas también se habían disipado casi por completo y notaba que había ganado fuerza muscular últimamente. En general se encontraba mucho mejor y precisamente por eso las visitas del doctor se habían ido distanciando progresivamente.

Cuando el doctor entró por la puerta aquel día fue seguido del Guardia cargado con lo que parecían un par de barandillas de madera de un metro de largo y sin la chica morena siguiéndolos. En vez de ella entró un chico joven, alto y musculoso, vestido solo con unos pantalones largos y un collar similar al suyo pero de color blanco, cargando con una caja de madera que parecía ser muy pesada.

\- ¡Buenas noticias! - exclamó Kujaku con voz aguda e exageradamente alegre - ¡Nuevas ordenes! Los de arriba quieren que andes de nuevo así que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer a partir de hoy. ¡Se ha terminado eso de estar todo el día ganduleando, a partir de ahora te quiero entrenando día y noche!

El Guardia pasó por detrás del doctor, resoplando y renegando, y dejó las barandillas en los pies de la cama. El otro chico lo siguió sin decir palabra ni levantar la mirada del suelo y dejó la caja al lado de éstas. Le asombró el contraste entre el chico nuevo, sereno, silencioso, alto e inmutable y el gordo, renacuajo, gruñón y agotado Guardia. Observó impotente como el joven era insultado, empujado y obligado a carretear objetos pesados de un lugar a otro sin ofrecer ningún quejido ni ninguna resistencia, mientras que el doctor seguía hablando solo sobre tratamientos, ejercicios y musculatura mientras rebuscaba en su omnipresente bolsa.

\- Antes que nada necesito saber el punto de partida- oyó que éste decía, esa vez dirigiéndose a él. -¿A que estas esperando? ¡Ponte en pie!

Parpadeó unos instantes, confundido, antes de procesar lo que le estaban pidiendo que hiciera. Ponerse en pie. Si prácticamente no tenía fuerzas ni para mover las piernas, si necesitaba toda su energía para arrastrarse el metro de distancia que había entre la cama y la ventana, ¿cómo pretendía que se levantara? El rostro de Kujaku sin embargo no parecía dispuesto a aceptar un "no puedo" por respuesta, así que empezó a arrastrar las piernas hacia el borde de la cama hasta que acabó sentado en éste con las piernas colgando y los pies rozando el suelo. Ese simple movimiento lo había agotado más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer. Había necesitado apoyarse con los brazos e impulsarse para terminar de llegar del todo al borde. Permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, con la cabeza agachada y apoyando todo el peso en sus brazos, respirando profundamente e intentando ignorar su frente empapada de sudor y el leve mareo que lo había invadido. Una risa burlona resonó en la habitación y sintió cómo la rabia le daba fuerzas renovadas. Inspiró profundamente una vez más, separó un poco los pies y se empujó con las manos, dándose impulso para levantarse.

Consiguió incorporarse de la cama pero las piernas no le aguantaron el peso y se desplomó instantáneamente, cayendo de lado en el suelo en un lío de piernas y brazos mal situados. Gimió de dolor y se frotó el hombro izquierdo sobre el cual había impactado contra el suelo con todo su peso. Sus piernas le latían como si tuvieran cada una un pequeño corazón en su interior y las tenía cruzadas en una posición incómoda debajo suyo. Intentó incorporarse ejerciendo fuerza con los brazos de nuevo pero éstos le temblaban y las piernas no parecían dispuestas a desenredarse.

Fue entonces que una mano lo agarró del antebrazo derecho y lo levantó de un tirón, sentándolo de nuevo en la cama y haciendo chasquear su hombro malo en el proceso. Se agarró a las sabanas con fuerza y cerró los ojos intentando sobreponerse al mareo que le había provocado el cambio brusco de posición. Abrió de nuevo los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió a alguien mover sus piernas y vio al chico desconocido arrodillado enfrente suyo, colocando sus piernas inútiles en una posición más cómoda y dejando que colgaran del borde de la cama. Cuando terminó se alzó sin decir nada y, sin siquiera mirarlo un momento, se apartó ligeramente, dejando espacio a Kujaku. Éste escribía en lo que parecía un cuaderno mientras murmuraba en voz baja y le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando. En el otro extremo de la habitación el Guardia permanecía apoyado en la pared con una gran sonrisa en la cara y un brillo burleta en los ojos.

\- Perdida de equilibrio e incapacidad de incorporarse por si mismo... - oyó murmurar al doctor. - ¿Tienes alguna molestia en las piernas? ¿Sientes como si te latieran?

Asintió en respuesta a la pregunta y permaneció inmóvil mientras que éste anotaba algo más antes de dejar el cuaderno a un lado. Entonces Kujaku empezó a toquetear sus piernas con su delicadeza habitual y a situarlas en diferentes ángulos y posiciones preguntando si sentía dolor o incomodidad de algún tipo en cada nueva posición. Negó en todos los casos. La siguiente prueba consistió en golpearle suavemente en las rodillas y valorar la respuesta de su pierna, y así siguió en una infinidad de pruebas y posiciones hasta que pareció satisfecho.

\- Muy bien, parece ser que no tienes ningún daño en musculatura ni tendones y mantienes una elasticidad más que óptima - empezó a explicarle mientras guardaba las herramientas utilizadas. - Por lo que veo tienes un problema de nivel de musculatura, la pérdida de equilibrio muy probablemente sea un efecto secundario de éste así que lo volveremos a valorar más adelante.

Dicho eso le hizo un gesto al chico joven y éste acercó la caja de madera hasta que pudo ver su contenido. Por la parte superior vio lo que parecían unas tiras largas de tela anchas con unas piezas rectangulares cosidas dentro. Había de varios colores y tamaños y otros objetos diferentes se podían vislumbrar debajo de éstos pero no fue capaz de identificar lo que eran.

\- Muy bien, empezaremos con ejercicios básicos para augmentar la fuerza muscular e iremos incrementando la dificultad a medida que vayas recuperando la fuerza - sentenció Kujaku. - Paúl te ayudará a hacer los ejercicios los primeros días y se asegurará de que los hagas correctamente. - dijo señalando al joven desconocido – Empezaremos por repeticiones simples: levantarás las piernas una a una lo máximo que puedas y las retendrás en esa posición como mínimo treinta segundos. Haz series de cinco repeticiones de treinta segundos y cambias de pierna.

Realizó los ejercicios mencionados con la ayuda de Paúl, que a una señal del doctor le levantó la pierna a la altura adecuada antes de retirar la mano a cierta distancia, dispuesto a agarrarle la pierna de nuevo si perdía la fuerza antes de tiempo. Comprobó horrorizado que a duras penas aguantaba diez segundos con la pierna en esa posición antes de perder completamente la fuerza. Ni siquiera agarrarse con toda su fuerza del colchón con los puños, apretar los dientes y concentrarse al máximo parecía servir para nada más que agotarlo inútilmente. Realizó diferentes ejercicios similares siguiendo las instrucciones de Kujaku con la ayuda de Paúl y comprobó de nuevo con extrema frustración que lo máximo que era capaz de aguantar eran veinte segundos y tan sólo en algunos de los ejercicios. Cuando terminaron se sentía exhausto, sudado y deprimido por su propia debilidad.

\- Paúl te ayudará a realizar los ejercicios diariamente y cuando seas capaz de hacerlos por ti mismo sin problemas él mismo te enseñará a usar las pesas - dijo el doctor mientras le daba una patada suave a la caja de madera a su lado - Cuando puedas tolerar al menos cuatro kilos volveremos a levantarte y trabajaremos en tu equilibrio - siguió mientras Paúl apartaba la caja a un rincón de la habitación. - Estás peor de lo que había estimado así que deberás progresar el doble de rápido de lo calculado, de manera que te quiero realizando los ejercicios a todas horas y no solo cuando Paúl y yo estemos por aquí. Si no lo haces lo sabré y tendré que castigarte, ¿entendido?

Intentó asentir pero a duras penas podía respirar, la cabeza apoyada en la pared al otro lado de la cama, los brazos y las piernas inertes sobre el colchón con los pies colgando del otro extremo. Por suerte parecía que el doctor había terminado la sesión, al menos por ese día.

\- ¡Un último ejercicio! - exclamó éste, destrozando sus esperanzas. - Paúl acerca las barandillas.

El chico asintió y sin levantar los ojos más de lo estrictamente necesario acercó las piezas de madera y las dejó en frente suyo, ligeramente separadas de manera que cada una le quedaba a un lado, a la altura de un brazo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- Vuelve a levantarte pero esta vez apóyate en estas maderas, a ver si así logras aguantar más tiempo de pie.

Respirando aceleradamente, aun resoplando y con las piernas doloridas por el esfuerzo anterior intentó moverse de nuevo sin ningún éxito. Se apoyó de nuevo en la pared, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y respirando profundamente intentando ralentizar su alocado corazón. La risa y las burlas del Guardia se oían de fondo y lo llenaban de impotencia y rabia. A esas alturas estaba más que acostumbrado a su trato despreciativo y burlón pero había momentos en que realmente deseaba hacerlo callar de golpe. Fue ese furioso pensamiento más que no los golpecitos impacientes del pie del doctor contra el suelo o la mirada dudosa que le dirigió fugazmente el chico nuevo lo que le dio fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo; ignorando el cansancio y el dolor, determinado en al menos lograr acallar al susodicho. Se inclinó hasta que pudo apoyar la mano derecha en la barandilla, por primera vez notando que ésta estaba recubierta con un acolchado suave y alegrándose inmensamente por ello; al menos sus manos no saldrían perjudicadas con el experimento. Se sentó más en el extremo del colchón hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y entonces apoyó la otra mano en la otra barandilla. Inspiró e expiró profundamente un par de veces y fijo la mirada en un punto indeterminado en la pared al otro lado de la habitación, justo en frente suyo, antes de impulsar-se de nuevo. Sintió como las piernas le fallaban al instante en que el peso caía sobre ellas pero usó toda su fuerza restante en los brazos tensos y logró mantener la posición sin caer.

\- Muy bien, muy bien - oyó la voz del pelirrojo a su lado junto al ruido que hacia al escribir en su libreta pero no desvió la mirada ni por un instante, temiendo caer si perdía la concentración. - Ahora quiero que hagas un par de pasos hacia adelante. Avanza un pie, apoya el peso en éste y en la mano del mismo lado, mueve la otra mano un poco hacia adelante y vuelve a compensar el peso.

Lo decía como si fuera fácil. Como si fuera remotamente sencillo, como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Pero no lo era. Las piernas le temblaban cada vez más y los brazos empezaban a fallarle también, resintiendo la fuerza que tenía que realizar con éstos para aguantar el peso de todo el cuerpo. Pero había llegado hasta allí. Estaba de pie. Después de haber estado en la oscuridad, encadenado a una pared y peleando con las ratas por un trozo de pan seco, su estomago constantemente vacío y el temor inundando su alma. Había progresado mucho como para rendirse ahora, como para permitirse decepcionarlos y consentir que volvieran a encerrarlo en esa pequeña y oscura habitación; para dejar que lo volvieran a encadenar. Determinado movió la pierna izquierda, decidiendo que lo más sensato era confiar en el hombro izquierdo que en el derecho. Arrastró la pierna lentamente, sintiendo los músculos tirando y quejándose dolorosamente por cada milímetro que avanzaba. Incapaz de seguir mirando al vacío cerró los ojos con fuerza, sudor empapando de nuevo su frente y espalda y los brazos temblando cada vez más y más. Inspiró profundamente y apoyó el peso del cuerpo en el brazo y pie izquierdos, gritando cuando una mancha blanca llenó su visión, el dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo e haciéndolo incapaz de recordar porque estaba pasando por esa tortura pero de alguna forma sabiendo que no podía detenerse, que tenia que hacer algo más, algo importante. Su mano resbaló con el sudor acumulado en la barandilla y se sintió caer de nuevo, esta vez arrastrando las maderas con él.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, esperando el impacto y el dolor que seguiría, sin importarle ya, pero alguien lo agarro al vuelo de los hombros e impidió que cayera de golpe. Abrió los ojos ligeramente mareado, confuso, con náuseas y dolor recorriéndole en ondas constantes cuando su cuerpo impacto con otro que freno su descenso y lo aguantó. Fuerte y cálido pero desconocido. Sintió a alguien reír en algún lugar pero tenia los sentidos nublados de tal manera que el sonido parecía venir de muy lejos. Oía el latido de su corazón acelerado resonando en sus oídos, sintiendo las palpitaciones en todo el cuerpo y el aire entrando con insuficiente cantidad en sus pulmones. Lo levantaron y lo depositaron en la cama de manera torpe, no violentamente pero tampoco con la seguridad y gentileza con la que lo había hecho Ashura unos días atrás. Ashura. Lo echaba de menos, en ese momento más que nunca, cada movimiento que realizaba le hacia venir deseos de llorar de impotencia y pensar en el Diablo era en cierta forma reconfortante. Recordó como se había sentido al dormir con él apoyado en su hombro, la gentileza con la que lo trataba siempre.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba - oyó a lo lejos la voz del doctor. - No se pueden esperar milagros el primer día al fin y al cabo pero esta claro que con esa determinación tuya haremos progresos rápidamente - ruido de papeles moviéndose y una cremallera siendo cerrada le dieron la indicación de que Kujaku por fin había dado la sesión por terminada. - Cuando estés más limpio Paúl te ayudará a ponerte esta pomada. Te recomiendo que te la apliques siempre después de los ejercicios, ayudara a prevenir la aparición de agujetas extremas – sintió el ruido de pasos alejándose resonando en la habitación. - Volveré la semana que viene y espero que hayas hecho buenos progresos, por tu propio bien. ¡Disfruta el entrenamiento!

Los pasos se oían cada vez más lejanos y poco después el ruido inconfundible de la puerta abriéndose y volviéndose a cerrar. Se había ido por fin.

\- ¡Que espectáculo mas ridículo acabas de protagonizar, mequetrefe! ¿Ni tan siquiera eres capaz de ponerte en pie? ¡Penoso!

Por desgracia el Guardia aun no se había ido y no parecía tener ningún deseo de hacerlo. Abrió los ojos de golpe asustado cuando sintió una mano agarrándolo por el brazo pero se tranquilizo cuando vio que solo se trataba de Paúl. El mencionado Guardia seguía apoyado en la pared contraria mirando con ojos lujuriosos a la morena que usualmente lo limpiaba. La observó con curiosidad, no se había dado cuenta de que ésta hubiera entrado a su habitación y con el enorme cubo lleno de agua que llevaba consigo no era precisamente sencillo moverse sin hacer ruido. La mano en su brazo le dio un tirón suave, incitándolo a incorporarse de nuevo. Observó fijamente el ligero sonrojo en el rostro del chico, notando por primera vez que tenia el pelo de color castaño claro y que parecía ser uno o dos años menor que él. Observó de nuevo a la chica morena, la cual aun no sabia como se llamaba y se dio cuenta al instante de que tendría dos ayudantes para limpiarse en vez de solo uno como era habitual. Se sentía tan cansado y entumecido que lo agradeció, sobretodo cuando podía apoyarse en el chico sin que a éste pareciera afectarle lo más mínimo su peso. No había duda alguna de que ese chico era fuerte, solo hacia falta mirarlo para notar sus músculos.  _"No tanto como lo es Ashura"_  no pudo evitar pensar.

Entre los dos lo limpiaron, lo embadurnaron de crema en piernas y brazos y lo ayudaron a vestirse de nuevo. Todo eso sin decir ni un monosílabo ni levantar la mirada. Anteriormente había pensado que esa conducta en la chica era causada por timidez pero ahora que la veía también en los gestos de Paúl no estaba tan seguro de ello. Tal vez tenia más relación con los collares que llevaban puestos, uno negro con rallas blancas y otro totalmente blanco. Se tocó el suyo dándose cuenta de que él también hacia mucho que no hablaba, al menos no palabras propiamente dichas; no creía que los gritos de dolor contaran.  _"Hablar es doloroso"_  pensó instantáneamente.

¿Era posible que esos dos chicos se encontraran en una situación similar a la suya? ¿Era por eso que no hablaban ni levantaban la mirada en ningún momento? ¿Aquel era el objetivo de esos malditos collares? Por un momento se sintió mejor al descubrir que no era el único en esa situación, que alguien más había pasado por lo mismo que él y que tal vez hubiera alguien que lo entendiera y lo pudiera ayudar si fuese necesario. Sin embargo una mirada a los ojos miedosos de uno y las manos temblorosas de la otra le hicieron darse cuenta de la auténtica realidad. No era el único en esa situación pero no obtendría ayuda aunque la necesitara y la pidiera a gritos.

Estaba solo.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron una tortura diaria. Como había ordenado el doctor, Paúl aparecía dos veces cada día, una por la mañana después del desayuno y otra por la tarde justo antes de la cena. En todo momento iba acompañado por el Guardia y sus comentarios sarcásticos pero la chica morena solo aparecía al atardecer cuando estaba terminando los ejercicios para limpiarlo y darle ropa limpia para el día siguiente. Cada dos o tres días aparecían dos chicas nuevas, una rubia y la otra con el pelo castaño claro, las dos con collares idénticos al de la chica morena y le limpiaban un poco la habitación, la aireaban y le cambiaban las sábanas por unas limpias. Esto ultimo era de agradecer puesto que con todo el ejercicio que realizaba durante el día el olor a sudor era una constante en esa habitación.

Él tenía constantemente el cuerpo adolorido, terribles pinchazos en piernas, trasero y espalda cada vez que se movía y a veces incluso en brazos y nuca. Sin embargo realizaba los ejercicios con su mayor esfuerzo siempre que Paúl aparecía. Si se sentía con fuerzas incluso los realizaba cuando se encontraba solo, repeticiones de diez segundos, de veinte, de treinta. Prácticamente se dormía encima de la bandeja con la cena y no se levantaba hasta que el Guardia no lo despertaba a gritos e insultos a la hora de desayunar. No había vuelto a ver el cielo nocturno.

La segunda semana de entrenamiento fue mejor que la primera, empezó a notar pequeños progresos: lograba mantener las piernas como mínimo quince segundos en la posición correcta en todos los ejercicios y sus músculos no lo torturaban tanto después de cada sesión. Contrariamente a lo que Kujaku había advertido no volvió a aparecer para controlar su progreso, fenómeno que lo extrañó y alegró a la vez; no estaba seguro de progresar tan rápidamente como el doctor deseaba. Fue también en aquella semana que se dio cuenta que la dieta que le era suministrada había variado en las dos últimas semanas: los platos eran un poco más abundantes y contenían una porción más elevada de carne, pescado, huevos, frutos secos y legumbres. En los desayunos y cenas era frecuente que apareciera un vaso de leche o un trozo de queso acompañando el plato principal. " _Una dieta rica en proteínas"_ murmuraba una voz grave y familiar en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ello. Era extraño ya que no tenia ni idea de lo que eran las "proteínas" pero no era la primera vez que oía esa voz flotando en su cabeza, sobretodo cuando pensaba en comida y en cierta forma se le hacía familiar; le hacía pensar en un sombrero increíblemente alto de color blanco y un bigote rubio y largo atado en dos trenzas. Quizás se estaba volviendo loco.

A las dos semanas de ejercicio diario y dolor constante Kujaku apareció para valorarlo de nuevo. Entonces ya era capaz de aguantar veinte segundos en la mayoría de los ejercicios pero después se sentía debilitado y adolorido por horas, a duras penas capaz de comer. El doctor pareció complacido con los resultados y le advirtió que añadiría algo a sus comidas y que se lo tomara siempre después de hacer los ejercicios, nunca antes. Le pareció que decía algo parecido a "complemento proteico" o similar pero no lo entendió así que no le dio más importancia. Resultó que se trataba de una botella con una bebida densa y con un sabor amargo pero que hacía maravillas con su cansancio y su dolor post-ejercicio. A partir de ese momento el dolor no fue un compañero tan persistente como lo había sido hasta entonces. Algunas noches incluso tuvo fuerzas para arrastrarse de nuevo hasta la ventana, la vista del cielo lleno de puntitos brillantes casi haciéndolo llorar después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

Dos semanas más y era capaz de realizar los ejercicios durante 30 segundos y empezó a utilizar las pesas con ayuda de Paúl. Éste le enseñó a ponerse las tiras de ropa alrededor de las piernas y como atarlas para que no se soltaran, todo sin decir ni un monosílabo y con la mirada del Guardia siempre fija en ellos. Aprendió a diferenciar la cantidad de peso en cada tira según el color de la ropa y después de un intento frustrado también aprendió a no ser demasiado valiente y empezar con las pesas más pequeñas e ir aumentando progresivamente el peso. Fue como volver a empezar, de nuevo era incapaz de realizar los ejercicios durante el tiempo establecido pero al menos esa vez sabía que lo acabaría logrando tal y como ya había sucedido anteriormente.

Su rutina se centró alrededor de sus piernas: hacia los ejercicios con Paúl por la mañana, comía, descansaba y cuando se encontraba con fuerzas volvía a hacer los ejercicios. Descansaba un rato y volvía a ello y así una vez tras otra. Cada vez era más sencillo mover las piernas pero aún no se había atrevido a intentar ponerse en pie de nuevo, le daba miedo caer y perder la motivación que parecía haberlo invadido. Pronto empezó a dejarse las pesas más pequeñas puestas en todo momento, incluso cuando no estaba entrenando, hecho que causó sorpresa y aprobación por parte del doctor. Se sentía mucho más animado y contento de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca en su vida; volvería a andar, ahora estaba seguro de ello y eso lo inspiraba y le daba fuerzas. Cuando pensaba en Ashura la determinación aun se acentuaba más, quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo, quería que lo viera andar. Y sobretodo quería que éste le sonriera orgulloso al verlo. Por eso cuando Ashura apareció unos días después no sabia si sentirse entusiasmado o decepcionado. Quería enseñarle sus progresos, quería andar por su propio pie pero aun no se consideraba listo, aun le asustaba la idea de intentarlo.

La tarde en que apareció éste entró por la puerta justo cuando se encontraba en mitad de una serie de ejercicios. Más específicamente uno de los que se le daba mejor y que consistía en levantar la pierna completamente en vertical y mantenerla allí un tiempo. Y fue precisamente por mantener esa posición que no se percató de la puerta abriéndose ni a nadie entrar por ésta. Era el primer día que utilizaba pesas de dos kilos en vez de las de un kilo que utilizaba habitualmente y tenia ciertas dificultades para mantener la pierna en posición. Por ese motivo tenia los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse mejor, los músculos tirando dolorosamente y el peso atado a su tobillo amenazando en precipitar su pierna hacia el suelo de golpe. Llevaba diez segundos en esa posición cuando el sonido de pasos lo distrajo y le hizo perder la concentración. Su pierna cayó de golpe, las articulaciones chasqueando y el talón impactando contra algo duro a media altura. Se agarró el pie lastimado, gimiendo de dolor.

\- ¡Si hombre! ¡Encima quéjate! - oyó a una voz grave protestando.

Levantó la mirada sorprendido y vio en el suelo a los pies de la cama a alguien sentado en el suelo mirándolo con mala cara y aferrándose la cabeza con las manos, un chichón creciendo por momentos entre pelo verde. Sonrió, Ashura había vuelto.

* * *

\- Estas perdiendo el tiempo, idiota.

Ignoró la molesta voz y siguió con sus ejercicios. Levantar la pierna. Contar desde treinta. Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho...

\- No me refería a que lo estés perdiendo por estar todo el día entrenando, eso seria hipócrita viniendo de mi.

Se detuvo un segundo a media cuenta, olvidando el numero por el que iba. Otra vez. No sabia que el imbécil podía ser tan molesto. Decidió volver a contar desde veinticinco.

\- Solo digo que entrenar con tan poco peso es inútil.

Él que había estado esperando que el otro volviera, que había estado deseando mostrarle sus progresos. ¿En que había estado pensando? ¡El idiota peliverde no se merecía el tiempo que había perdido pensando en él! Veinte, diecinueve...

\- Si vas a entrenarte debería ser como mínimo con un peso igual al tuyo propio, y ni con esta mierdecita de pesas.

¿Y se podía saber porque éste llevaba tanto tiempo allí? Que él recordara nunca se había quedado más de un día y en cambio esa mañana cuando se despertó aun se encontraba allí. Sentado contra una pared y aferrado a sus espadas, observándolo sin hacer ningún ruido. Dieciséis, quince...

\- ¡Esto no le serviría ni al nariz-larga!

Normalmente no le habría molestado su presencia, sino más bien al contrario se habría sentido feliz; o al menos eso le gustaba pensar. El día anterior no se había comportado de esa manera, había sido amable y agradable como siempre pero cuantas más horas pasaban más molesto se había vuelto el "invitado". Desde que había descubierto la caja con las pesas no había parado de gruñir y protestar, ridiculizando su esfuerzo. Veinte, diecinueve...

\- Eres consciente de que llevas más de un minuto en esa posición, ¿verdad? ¿Te has dormido o es que sencillamente no sabes contar?

Bajó la pierna de golpe al suelo, golpeándolo ruidosamente en el proceso y se giró furioso hacia el otro. Sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared en frente suyo se encontraba el espadachín más estúpido, engreído, arrogante y fastidioso que había tenido nunca la desgracia de conocer. Exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto al despertarse horas antes. Se encontraba en una posición relajada, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, un brazo apoyado en éste y se encontraba con la otra mano haciendo malabares con la caja de pesas. La maldita caja tenia unas doce cintas de pesas y pesaban entre uno y cien kilogramos, el hecho de que la estuviera haciendo saltar arriba y abajo como si nada cuando él tenia que esforzarse al máximo para levantar cuatro kilos era humillante.

\- ¿Ya has terminado entonces? - le preguntó éste en tono exageradamente inocente - ¿Podemos hacer algo más interesante entonces?

"¡No te he pedido que te quedaras!" estuvo a punto de gritarle pero se contuvo a tiempo, dejando escapar solo un bufido enojado. El otro soltó una carcajada y depositó la caja en el suelo de nuevo antes de estirarse y bostezar ruidosamente.

\- Está bien, está bien - lo oyó decir en medio del bostezo, como lo pudo entender era un misterio incluso para él – Al contrario que otros puedo ser respetuoso con el entrenamiento de los demás - fue el siguiente comentario, el cual le hizo levantar una ceja incrédulo. - Haré una cabezadita mientras terminas.

Fue dicho y hecho, en menos de dos segundos ya estaba roncando sin ni siquiera moverse y con una mano en la empuñadura de sus espadas. No se engañaba, sabia que cualquier pequeña cosa lo pondría en alerta en un santiamén, era un hecho que el Guardia había aprendido esa misma mañana. Aun se le escapaba una sonrisa al recordar la cara de puro terror de éste.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, decidiendo que quitarse las pesas requeriría de un esfuerzo innecesario. Habían pasado un par de días bien inusuales. Después del golpe que le dio a Ashura por accidente el día anterior había medio esperado que éste se vengaría o al menos se enfadaría pero en vez de eso lo vio sonreír ligeramente y desviar la mirada con una expresión casi melancólica. Después se había incorporado y tal y como ya era habitual lo había interrogado sobre sus heridas, insistiendo y mirándolo con cara preocupada hasta que no se levantó la camisa y le dejo comprobar por si mismo el buen estado de las cicatrices en su espalda por sí mismo. Después habían estado mucho rato hablando, más bien Ashura hablando y gesticulando mientras que él lo escuchaba y asentía o negaba de vez en cuando. Le había explicado que había tenido que ir a una isla muy extravagante donde la gente de diferente edad vivían en pueblos separados, los niños y adolescentes por un lado, los adultos en otro pueblo y los ancianos en el último. Por lo que parecía cada pueblo tenia una función, recogían comida, medicamentos o un mineral raro llamado Kairoseki y que era precisamente eso lo que había ido a buscar.

De hecho, si hacia memoria en realidad no había sido hasta que habían aparecido Paúl y la chica morena para realizar los ejercicios de la noche y su limpieza que Ashura no había empezado a actuar de forma molesta. Los pobres se aterraron cuando vieron al Diablo allí sentado en frente suyo e incluso habían intentado retirarse al instante pero Ashura les dijo que hicieran lo que habían ido a hacer y se apoyó en una pared, mudo y con expresión seria. Los pobres chicos habían temblado como nunca antes, nerviosos y acojonados: Paúl haciéndole hacer los ejercicios de solo veinte segundos en vez de los treinta correspondientes a pesar de que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlos, y la chica tropezando y cayendo encima suyo cuando lo ayudaba a desnudarse. Le había dado mucha pena ésta, sobretodo cuando el Diablo soltó un gruñido desde su rincón, como un animal furioso, haciéndola llorar en silencio por el miedo. Fue en ese instante cuando decidió que terminaría solo, cogió la ropa limpia de las manos de la chica, junto con la crema y la toalla húmeda y le hizo un gesto indicándole que podía irse. El suspiro aliviado y las prisas con las que los dos salieron por la puerta lo hicieron enojarse más aun con el espadachín.

Recordaba que se había terminado de desnudar y limpiar por sí mismo, enojado y sin molestarse ni en mirar al peliverde, pero que cuando empezó a aplicarse él mismo la crema en los músculos entumecidos un mal movimiento lo hizo gemir. Al instante tenia a dos manos bronceadas robándose el frasco con la crema y empezando a aplicársela sin permiso en un gentil masaje que hacia maravillas en sus piernas doloridas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Ashura de rodillas en frente suyo le aplicaba la crema con extremo cuidado, presionando sus músculos de forma que los sintió relajarse más y más. Cuando el Diablo le murmuró que se tumbara bocabajo en la cama ni siquiera se lo pensó antes de obedecerlo y segundos después las manos cálidas y expertas le recorrían la espalda y el dorso de las piernas, relajándolo y adormeciéndolo. Sin embargo mientras se hundía en su cojín y se dejaba llevar por el sueño se negó a mirar en ningún momento a Ashura ni en dedicarle ningún gesto, aun enojado con él.

Abrió los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación. Se había adormilado mientras recordaba los sucesos del día anterior. Desvió la mirada hacia el hombre que dormía en un rincón de la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la expresión de terror del Guardia al entrar esa mañana con el desayuno y su típico  _"¡En pie, imbécil!"_  sólo para encontrarse el filo de una espada en su yugular, una mirada furiosa a unos centímetros y un gruñido grave amenazándolo. Soltó una risita al revivirlo, estaba seguro de que si éste no se había meado encima en ese momento fue únicamente porque se había quedado congelado del terror. La expresión de su rostro pálido, los ojos enormes y casi fuera de sus órbitas, la boca abierta y el cuerpo tembloroso eran una visión muy reconfortante; sobretodo después del trato que recibía diariamente por parte de esa  _cosa_  que se hacia llamar a sí mismo hombre.

Se sentó lentamente y miró por un instante las pesas que aun llevaba atadas a las piernas. Debería de estar entrenando pero no le apetecía, había estado realizando los ejercicios sin parar desde que había desayunado esa mañana, horas atrás. Paúl no había aparecido en ningún momento, probablemente para evitar al Diablo, así que había entrenado solo. Levantó cauteloso una pierna, complacido al notar que le costaba un poco menos realizar ese gesto que horas antes, y empezó de nuevo los ejercicios uno por uno. Esa vez sin embargo no se molestó en contar los segundos en que mantenía la pierna en posición, demasiado distraído mirando al otro ocupante de la habitación. Notó que el espadachín no se separaba de sus armas en ningún momento, hasta el punto, como era el caso, en que dormía con al menos una de ellas agarrada fuertemente en una mano mientras las otras permanecían cerca si no se encontraban atadas a su cintura. Llevaba la misma ropa que las otras veces que lo había visitado y aunque de una sola pieza lucía desgastada y sucia, como si realmente fuera la única prenda de ropa del susodicho o si simplemente éste no se hubiera molestado en lavarla en mucho tiempo. Por algún motivo la segunda opción le parecía la mas factible.

" _\- ¡Eres un asqueroso! ¡Si no te quitas esa porquería que llevas puesta y te das una ducha como es debido te quedas sin sake un mes entero!"_

La pierna cayó de golpe sin fuerzas y con un ruido sordo mientras un dolor intenso le atravesaba la cabeza como un rayo de luz, llenándolo por unos instantes de imágenes de alguien vestido con ropa sucia de polvo, sudor y sangre, desgarrada por múltiples partes y tan arrugada que era un palmo más corta de lo habitual; alguien que le gritaba algo que no podía entender. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos fuertemente, oyendo la misma frase repitiéndose una vez tras otra, el dolor en cada rebote aumentando y haciéndolo gemir en contra su voluntad. Hasta que de golpe se detuvo. Se encontró resoplando con la cabeza entre las rodillas, las manos cubriendo sus orejas y alguien zarandeándolo fuertemente de los hombros. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había alguien hablando, la voz en su mente desapareciendo y dando lugar a otra de familiar.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Que te pasa?!

Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada. El rostro de Ashura se encontraba a unos centímetros del suyo y lo miraba preocupado, las manos en sus hombros y la frente llena de arrugas de tanto como fruncía el ceño. Intentó hacer algún gesto que le indicara que se encontraba bien, que no era nada, pero no supo como expresarse. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero un viejo temor fuertemente arraigado en su interior le impidió pronunciar ningún sonido. Al final terminó apoyando la frente en uno de los hombros del otro, cerca de su cuello y permitió que el espadachín lo abrazara lentamente.

\- Hey – oyó que le decía, esa vez en un tono de voz mucho mas sosegado mientras que una mano le acariciaba en círculos el hombro y la nuca. - ¿Estás bien?

Asintió y repitió el gesto cuando Ashura insistió con un " _¿Estás seguro?_ ". Estaba bien. Un poco asustado pero bien. ¿Que había sido eso? Le había parecido oír una voz resonando en sus orejas , una voz espantosamente familiar: la suya propia. Pero era imposible, no recordaba haberse oído nunca decir una frase como aquella, ni siquiera recordaba haber oído nunca ese tono furioso en su propia voz. Hacía meses que no pronunciaba ningún sonido voluntariamente pero estaba bastante convencido de que eso había sonado exactamente igual que si hubiera sido él mismo diciendo esa maldita frase. Diciéndosela a alguien. Echándole la bronca a alguien más exactamente. A alguien que vestía e iba todo sucio y desarreglado.

Ashura le cogió el rostro con sus manos enormes y lo apartó un poco de su hombro con gentileza, lo suficiente y necesario para poder verlo a la cara. El rostro lleno de confusión y preocupación había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo se podía ver una expresión seria y decidida.

\- Puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes, ¿verdad? - fue lo que le dijo el Diablo en voz suave, casi en un murmuro. - No dejaré que te pase nada así que puedes confiar en mi, te doy mi palabra.

El único ojo en ese rostro no dejó de observarlo ni por un instante y desde tan pocos centímetros de distancia se sintió perturbado y cautivado a la vez por la intensidad y determinación de esa mirada. Se sintió desnudo pero a la vez protegido y no supo que hacer de esas sensaciones tan extrañas y opuestas. Probablemente no fue el único que sintió la intensidad del momento puesto que segundos después el Diablo suspiró y cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

\- Esto seria mucho más sencillo si te dignaras a decir algo de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? - oyó que murmuraba. - Aunque se que me arrepentiré al instante el día que decidas hablar de nuevo y empieces a insultarme por cualquier bobada.

No pudo evitar reír suavemente por el comentario aunque no tenia claro del todo porque éste le hacia gracia, tal vez por el tono de resignación con el que había sido pronunciado. Casi al instante oyó reír también a Ashura, acompañándolo aun con las frentes juntas, sus manos morenas en sus mejillas, los dedos rozando ocasionalmente sus orejas y el aliento de los dos acariciando al otro.

\- ¡Vaya, que escena mas conmovedora!

Tanto él como Ashura saltaron de la sorpresa y se separaron por impulso. Desvió la mirada hacía el suelo avergonzado y temeroso a la vez pero la volvió a levantar cuando oyó el sonido característico del metal fregando la madera. Estuvo a tiempo de ver a Ashura medio sacando su espada negra de la funda donde siempre la llevaba y a alguien de pelo rojo riendo descaradamente en el umbral de la puerta. Se fijó en que el rostro y las orejas de Ashura se encontraban de un sospechoso color rojo. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar, no se veía cada día al gran asesino de masas enrojeciendo por una situación incómoda.

-¡Tranquilo hombre! - dijo como si nada el recién llegado. - Sólo venia a ver a mi paciente favorito, no es necesario complicar la situación, ¿no crees?

Como podía Kujaku estar tan tranquilo bajo la mirada amenazadora y la espada a medio desenfundar del Diablo era un misterio sin respuesta. Lo vio sonreír con su usual picardía, ojos brillando maliciosamente.

\- ¿Paciente? - gruñó en voz grave y potente el espadachín.

-¡Exacto! - respondió el doctor alegremente - Soy el Doctor Kujaku y estoy a cargo de la salud de éste y otros muchos pacientes. ¡Encantado de conocerlo al fin señor Ashura!

Observó incrédulo como el pelirrojo parloteaba alegremente y alargaba la mano en salutación, sin inmutarse cuando el otro se limitó a observarlo fríamente. Cuando por fin la espada fue enfundada de nuevo y Ashura retirado a un lado para dejar paso al pelirrojo soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo. ¡Pareja de idiotas cabezotas!

-¡Vamos a ello! - empezó el doctor, ignorando la aura amenazadora a su lado - Ya llevamos un tiempo con los ejercicios de rehabilitación y parece que has hecho mayores progresos de los que esperaba así que ya es momento de volver a incorporarnos.

Observó atónito como el doctor empezaba a colocar bien las barras de madera en frente suyo, sin dejar de parlotear en ningún momento sobre temas médicos que no entendía e ignorando en todo momento al peliverde que había recuperado las dos espadas que le faltaban de su lugar de descanso y lo observaba atentamente apoyado en la pared de enfrente. Él en cambio no era capaz de ignorarlo de esa forma. Llevaba tiempo queriendo intentar incorporarse de nuevo pero el recuerdo de la primera y última vez que lo intentó seguía fresco en su mente. Recordaba bien el dolor, el cansancio, la impotencia y la humillación del fracaso. Quería que Ashura lo viera andar pero ¿y si no lo lograba? ¿Que ocurriría si hacia el ridículo de nuevo, si era incapaz de mantenerse en pie esa vez en frente de él? La humillación sería diez veces peor.

\- Chico, ¿se puede saber que haces? - oyó a Kujaku exclamar. - ¡Entra de una vez y haz tu trabajo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!

No fue hasta ese momento que no se dio cuenta de que Paúl se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, mirando con terror primero al Diablo y después al doctor, por lo que parecía sin decidir cuál de los dos le daba más miedo. Le sonrió y asintió levemente para infundirle valor cuando sus miradas se encontraron y eso pareció ser suficiente para que éste se decidiera a entrar en la habitación a hacer lo que le ordenaban. Desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia Ashura y se sorprendió al verlo lanzándole una mala mirada a Paúl como si éste lo hubiera ofendido de alguna forma imperdonable. Seguía sin comprender que estaba pasando cuando el espadachín desvió la mirada hacía él para segundos después bajarla hacia el suelo, un ligero sonrojo decorando sus mejillas y orejas. Eso lo confundió más aún, no entendía nada de nada.

\- Por cierto, el Joven Amo lo estaba buscando señor Ashura – comentó despreocupadamente el doctor, rompiendo el tenso ambiente. - Aparentemente se sorprendió de no recibir su reporte de la misión al llegar y aun más cuando no fue encontrado en sus aposentos, dijo que probablemente se había perdido - continuó Kujaku sin hacer ningún caso a la mirada furiosa que le dirigió el peliverde. - La mitad de la población lo está buscando en estos momentos.

Un gruñido grave, casi de animal, fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del otro. Después el único ojo de éste se fijó de nuevo en él y pudo darse cuenta de la indecisión y preocupación en éste. Lo vio desviar la mirada a la puerta, después al doctor y su asistente durante unos instantes y por último volver a centrarse en él. Lo entendió al instante. Ashura sabia que tenia que irse, probablemente a ver al mencionado "Joven Amo", pero no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo sólo con esos dos. Tal vez no se tratara de ellos, tal vez no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo sólo con alguien que no fuera él. No sabia como sentirse al respecto. Se preguntó a sí mismo si no ocurriría lo mismo cada vez que Ashura se iba tras una de sus visitas, ¿tal vez por eso siempre desaparecía cuando él estaba durmiendo?

\- ¡Vamos a empezar! - el sonido de la voz del doctor lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a la realidad.

Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Ashura y asintió discretamente, sonriendo cuando éste se enfurruñó como un niño pequeño. Lo vio inspirar profundamente antes de enderezar su postura y asentir de nuevo con mirada decidida, cómo si le estuviera prometiendo sin palabras que regresaría antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación en silencio.

Era curioso como un simple y sencillo gesto podía provocar sensaciones distintas a diferentes personas: terror a Paúl, diversión a Kujaku y a él fortaleza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de descubrir que nunca llegué a publicar éste capitulo, quedó como un draft en mi ordenador mientras yo estaba convencida de que lo había publicado. ¡Mil perdones!

Era un inútil. Un estúpido e ingenuo inútil. Alguien tan débil que ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse en pie por sí mismo. Lo había intentado, una vez tras otra, levantándose de nuevo cada vez que caía e ignorando la decepción del doctor y la mirada preocupada de Paúl. Pero no había habido forma. Incluso parecía haber perdido la poca habilidad que tuvo la primera vez que lo intentó. No había progresado nada en todo ese tiempo, tanto esfuerzo, tanto entrenamiento para nada. Era un inútil.

Se tragó las lagrimas de frustración que sentía a punto de salir y se encogió sobre sí mismo más aún, imitando a un ovillo de lana en el extremo más alejado de la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía varios moratones y rasguños producidos en sus intentos de andar. Se miró las manos, enrojecidas y adoloridas, las palmas eran las zonas más castigadas pero también tenia algún que otro arañazo en los dedos. Ver sus manos en ese estado le producía una angustia indescriptible, no le importaban las marcas o cicatrices en el resto del cuerpo pero por algún motivo le perturbaba pensar que se había permitido lesionarse las manos, aunque solo fuera levemente. Solo podía desear que no le quedaran cicatrices.

Cuando Ashura salió de la habitación unas horas antes estaba decidido a lograr incorporarse, mantenerse de pie y andar. Estaba convencido de que lo lograría y que cuando Ashura volviera le podría demostrar de lo que era capaz, demostrarle que no seria siempre un lastre. Estaba completamente equivocado. Al principio había logrado mantenerse en pie con la ayuda de las barandas y se esperanzó. Sin embargo al intentar el primer paso la pierna le falló y habría caído si no hubiera estado agarrándose con fuerza a las maderas, logrando mantener el equilibrio en el último momento. Intentó ignorar el casi fracaso como si no hubiera ocurrido pero cada vez que apoyaba un pie en el suelo sentía un dolor inmenso recorriendo todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar y gimotear, y volviéndolo incapaz de seguir moviéndose. Había intentado ignorar el dolor y forzar su cuerpo a avanzar pero no logró ir más allá de un solo paso. Cayó varias veces pero en todas ellas se volvió a incorporar con ayuda de Paúl y lo intentó de nuevo una vez tras otra. Había intentado ocupar su mente con pensamientos positivos que lo motivaran, centrar la mirada en un punto fijo para mejorar su concentración, incluso utilizar más los soportes de madera para así no apoyar tanto peso de golpe en los pies. Todo había sido inútil.

Al final Kujaku había desistido y él y Paúl se fueron, esa vez sin administrarle ninguna pomada ni dejarle siquiera ropa limpia, probablemente debido a la mirada decepcionada del doctor. No le gustaba ni un pelo esa mirada. La temía. Los había decepcionado y eso solo podía significar que a partir de ese momento seria considerado una molestia, un lastre inútil; eso si no lo pensaban ya des del principio. Y temía lo que podrían hacerle si no les era útil, si era demasiado débil. No quería volver a estar encerrado pero aun menos quería volver a ser el centro de atención de sus espectáculos pervertidos y nauseabundos. En los últimos meses casi se había olvidado de todo por lo que había pasado, la vida que había sufrido antes de conocer a Ashura.

Se dio cuenta de golpe que hacía tiempo que no pensaba en la Luz ni en su influencia, incluso había llegado a permitir la entrada de un poco de luz del día en su habitación, sobretodo durante las visitas del doctor. Hacía tiempo que ni siquiera se preocupaba de esconderse o suplicar misericordia a la Luz, demasiado ocupado había estado en recuperar la fuerza en las piernas, demasiado ocupado gozando del trato amable de Ashura. De golpe los aterradores momentos vividos en el pasado volvieron a ser una presencia abrumadora. El frío, el hambre y la incomodidad de su celda oscura. La humillación, temor e impotencia de los días de "espectáculo" en la Luz, los que había tratado de enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente. Las risas, los golpes y perversiones. Los comentarios obscenos, el contacto no deseado y los castigos. La soledad, el dolor y la sensación de no ser importante, de no importarle a nadie, de tan solo querer que todo acabara. No quería volver a esos días, no podía volver a esos días.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó y por un momento estuvo convencido de que lo venían a buscar para llevarlo de nuevo a su antigua celda, su antigua vida. Sintió el cuerpo empezando a temblar y el terror inundándole como si se tratara de agua helada recorriéndole el cuerpo. Intentó sobreponerse y levantó la mirada, si venían a llevarlo de vuelta a su celda no se lo pondría fácil, no permitiría que lo encadenaran de nuevo sin luchar, sin defenderse a cada paso aunque al final no sirviera para nada. Levantó la mirada. Apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un hombre alto y fuerte que llevaba tres espadas atadas a la cintura con una tela roja, tres pendientes dorados tintineaban en la oreja izquierda, medio ocultos por pelo verde. Ashura.

Se relajó al instante al reconocerlo pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. La posición corporal del otro era lo más alejado posible a ser relajada: hombros tensos, cabeza alta y desafiante y mano derecha apoyada en la empuñadura de una de sus espadas. Lo que lo terminó asustando del todo fue la mirada fija, seria e indiferente de éste y el rostro inexpresivo y frío, completamente diferentes de la mirada cálida y la expresión afectuosa a los que estaba acostumbrado. Por un momento se preguntó si realmente se trataba de la misma persona, y entonces lo comprendió. Lo sabía. Sabía que era incapaz de andar, que era un inútil.

Apartó la mirada avergonzado, incapaz de ver la decepción reflejada también en el guerrero. Le aterrorizaba lo que podría estar pensando de él su salvador. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que él en realidad era una carga para todos, que era incapaz de hacer nada por si mismo. Tal vez había decidido que era mejor dar su apoyo y afecto a alguien más. Alguien que realmente lo mereciera. Tal vez lo abandonaría.

\- ¿Has terminado de compadecerte de ti mismo? - oyó que le decía el otro con voz más grave de lo normal, en tono tranquilo y seco.

Se negó a devolverle la mirada, las manos agarrando con fuerza las sabanas y todo su cuerpo tensándose. No sabia que hacer ni que decir. Tan solo sabia que no ayudaba precisamente la presencia del otro. Ya se sentía bastante humillado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto? ¿O te vas a quedar toda la vida encogido en un rincón a oscuras como la rata cobarde que eres?

Sintió la rabia nacer dentro de sí ante el tono de burla en la voz del otro. ¿Que derecho tenia Ashura a reírse de él? ¿Que derecho tenia nadie a hacerlo? Él no había vivido lo que él, no había sufrido lo que él, no había resistido lo que él. No había sobrevivido lo que él había llegado a sobrevivir. Furioso lo miró de nuevo, desafiante, decidido a no mostrarse más débil de lo que ya había hecho, aunque solo se tratara de una mascara vacía. El rostro del otro seguía impasible e indiferente y su voz impersonal y relajada, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo que hacía y no metiéndose con él.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - siguió con la misma voz fría e indiferente mientras entraba a la habitación, andando con pose altiva como si fuera el dueño del lugar – Una pequeña dificultad en el camino y ya tiras la toalla. ¿Así de débil eres? ¿Tan fácil es rendirse?

" _¡Si!"_ estuvo a punto de gritar. Era fácil darse por vencido pero a la vez no lo era ni una pizca. Suponía dejar de lado el orgullo, los deseos y las ambiciones y aceptar la dura realidad. Era doloroso, muy doloroso. Y no era su elección precisamente, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, había dado lo mejor de sí y aun así había fallado. ¿Que sentido tenia seguir intentándolo solo para desesperarse más y más en cada intento fallido?

\- Supongo que he estado equivocado respecto a ti todo este tiempo entonces – continuó Ashura sin dirigirle la mirada directamente en ningún momento, como si no mereciera esa cortesía. - En el fondo no eres más que un cobarde fracasado, no mereces mi tiempo.

Algo explotó en su interior y antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pilló lo primero que encontró a mano y se lo tiró al otro con furia. Este esquivó el cojín con un leve movimiento y lo miró fijamente con su mirada fría y la misma maldita expresión de indiferencia en su rostro. ¡¿Como se atrevía a llamarlo cobarde?! Sus manos encontraron otro objeto y lo arrojó de nuevo sin siquiera mirar que era; volvió a fallar. ¡¿Como se atrevía a despreciarlo de esa manera?! ¡Él no era ningún cobarde! ¡Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas una vez tras otra! ¡¿Como se atrevía a mirarlo con esa superioridad y ese desprecio, como si fuera un gusano en su camino?! Otro objeto salió volando y fue esquivado sin esfuerzo.

\- No conseguirás nada arrojándome cosas con la mierda de fuerza que tienes – fue el comentario socarrón del peliverde - ¿Acaso te ha molestado algo de lo que he dicho? Solo menciono lo que veo.

Lo mataría. A él y a esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad. No le importaban las malditas espadas, ni la fuerza superior que era muy consciente que el otro poseía. No le podía perdonar que lo ridiculizara de esa manera, no a él, no a su hasta entonces admirado Ashura. Había soportado burlas y menosprecio de todo y todos pero por algún motivo dolía mucho más cuando era Ashura el que lo hacía. ¿Acaso todo lo que habían vivido juntos hasta ese momento no significaba nada para él? ¿Todo el tiempo compartido entre los dos no merecía un poco de respeto? ¡Le enseñaría a respetarlo aunque fuera la ultima cosa que hiciera en su vida!

\- ¿De verdad crees que me intimidas mirándome mal desde tu rincón oscuro? - rió Ashura, una risa cruel y despiadada que nunca le había oído antes. - Ni siquiera eres capaz de incorporarte por ti mismo. ¿Que miedo puede provocar un ser tan lamentable como tu?

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se encontró sentado al borde de la cama, los pies rozando el suelo y las manos agarrándose fuertemente de las barandas de madera que ni el doctor ni paúl se habían molestado en retirar. No sabia bien que estaba haciendo ni que intentaba demostrar pero sabia que debía de hacer algo para quitarle esa sonrisa estúpida del rostro al maldito peliverde. Tenia que hacer algo para demostrarle que no le permitía reírse de él tan fácilmente, no a él. Sentía algo en su interior gritando, dándole fuerza, una rabia y un odio que le recorría las venas como fuego abrasador y que le exigía sangre, la sangre de aquel que había osado burlarse de él. Se incorporó. El dolor le recorrió el cuerpo al instante, haciéndole temblar y forzándolo a cerrar los ojos, todo el mundo volviéndose blanco a su alrededor. Se esforzó en mantener la posición, los brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo pero se negó a dejarse caer en frente de Ashura, se negó a darle más material del que reírse. Después de un par de minutos que se le hicieron eternos el dolor disminuyó ligeramente, o él se acostumbró a éste, no estaba seguro. Lentamente dejo de apoyar tanto peso en los brazos y suspiró aliviado cuando las piernas no le fallaron, le seguían doliendo todos los músculos de cintura para abajo y amenazaban con hacerlo caer en cualquier momento pero no se permitió siquiera ese pensamiento. Satisfecho abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo a Ashura con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Vaya – exclamó Ashura en un tono de falsa sorpresa mientras su rostro seguía impasible – Parece ser que no eres TAN inútil al fin y al cabo. Aun así sigues siendo un inútil que no es capaz ni de dar un paso, ¿me pregunto cuanto tardaras en caer al suelo de nuevo?

Sus manos apretaron con tanta fuerza la madera que la sintió crujir, a punto de romperse. Inútil. Le había llamado inútil. ¿Como se atrevía? ¡Después de todo lo que había aguantado! ¡Cualquiera en su situación habría tenido problemas similares! No era débil por eso, ya le habría gustado ver a Ashura en su lugar. No era débil. No era inútil. No lo era y lo iba a demostrar. Le rompería la cara hasta borrar la maldita sonrisa que aún seguía en el rostro del otro. Y no pararía hasta que la mirada de superioridad desapareciera para siempre. No le permitiría creerse mejor que él, ¡eso nunca! Sin desviar la mirada desafiante del ojo y la sonrisa burlonas del otro empezó a mover una mano hacia adelante. Después arrastro una pierna hacia adelante, escondiendo como pudo el gemido de dolor que casi se le escapa. La pierna le temblaba pero esa sonrisa seguía allí y tenia que desaparecer. Avanzó la otra mano y casi cae en un momento de desequilibrio pero logro recuperarse a tiempo. Arrastró la otra pierna en un destello de dolor. Sintió sus huesos chasqueando pero se negó a detenerse. Apretando los dientes con fuerza siguió moviéndose, los ojos fijos en el del otro que lo miraba desafiante y con una ceja alzada, como si estuviera esperando un paso en falso para volver a burlarse de él. Esa mirada le decía sin palabras lo que opinaba de él, lo débil que lo consideraba. La furia se avivó de nuevo con ese pensamiento y casi le hace olvidar el dolor. Se siguió moviendo. Tenia que llegar hasta el otro, tenia que darle una paliza, tenia que hacérselo pagar. Todo el dolor, temor y rabia que había sentido en su vida se transformo en un monstruo en su interior que le exigía venganza. Lo sentía nacer en su estomago y expenderse por su cuerpo serpenteando como una serpiente, como un león que había permanecido dormido hasta ese momento. Sintió su cuerpo quemar desde dentro con una fuerza que superaba con creces el dolor de las piernas y que lo impulsaba hacia adelante, hacia ese ojo burlón, hacia esa sonrisa hipócrita. Sus manos resbalaron y perdió el apoyo de las maderas, hecho que lo hizo tambalearse y bajar la mirada pero no se permitió caer. Avanzó un par de pasos temblorosos hasta que recuperó el equilibrio y levantó los ojos de nuevo, el fuego en sus venas ensordeciendo sus orejas y cegando sus ojos, dejando ver solamente el rostro en frente suyo. Siguió moviéndose sin el apoyo, arrastrando los pies y trastabillando sin tan siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, solo era consciente de un ojo claro en frente suyo cada vez más cerca y cada vez más difícil de distinguir. Sus piernas parecían de plomo pero se obligó a seguir, fue consciente de repente de que alguien gritaba de dolor, que alguien llevaba mucho rato chillando. Se detuvo. El fuego se apagó de golpe al darse cuenta de que era él el que chillaba, el dolor haciéndose presente al instante mucho más fuerte que antes mientras el hombre en frente suyo dejó por fin de mirarlo con desprecio y superioridad para hacerlo con miedo; preocupación y miedo. Las piernas le fallaron finalmente y cayó hacia en frente. Todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de lo que lo rodeaba lo primero que notó fue un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo, sobretodo en piernas y espalda. Después notó unos brazos musculosos rodeándolo protectoramente y un torso duro y cálido debajo suyo. Por último oyó voces y poco a poco las fue reconociendo como las de Ashura y Kujaku que parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo.

\- Es cierto que ha sido espectacular – decía el doctor. - He de reconocer que no esperaba un progreso tan rápido.

\- Es fuerte, ya te lo dije – oyó la voz de Ashura retumbando en el pecho donde estaba apoyado- Es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro paciente que hayas tenido o que tendrás jamás.

No sabia de que o de quien estaban hablando pero una sospecha empezó a crecer en su interior.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello – continuó el pelirrojo. - En cualquier caso podría tratarse de un caso aislado, provocado por la adrenalina y difícil de repetir. Nada me asegura que sea capaz de volver a hacerlo.

\- Lo hará. Ahora ya sabe que puede hacerlo y sabe como, solo necesitara evocar el sentimiento de nuevo.

\- ¿Evocar el que? ¿El odio que te tiene? - oyó reír a Kujaku. - Porque sabes que te odiará después de esto, ¿verdad? ¿Por que ir tan lejos?

\- Si es lo que hace falta para que se recupere que así sea – fue la respuesta de Ashura para después añadir en voz mucho más baja y en un tono extrañamente triste. - Puedo soportar su odio, siempre lo he hecho.

Sintió un leve temblor en los brazos que lo rodeaban y una mano empezó a acariciarle lentamente la espalda en círculos amplios.

\- ¿Siempre te ha odiado? - fue la pregunta confundida de Kujaku que al parecer también había oído el murmullo del espadachín. - ¿Para que sacrificar tanto por el bien de alguien así entonces?

\- No es de tu incumbencia – fue la respuesta seca y fría de éste, la mano deteniéndose y aferrándose con fuerza a la tela de su camiseta. - Si no tienes nada importante que decir ya puedes largarte de aquí. Y espero que te haya quedado bien clara mi opinión.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – suspiró el doctor y casi podía verlo en frente suyo, frotándose una mejilla despreocupadamente. - Reconozco que tal vez me haya precipitado en mis conclusiones, no es un caso perdido como me había temido.

Ese comentario casi lo hace temblar. Entonces eran ciertas sus sospechas, era cierto que el doctor se había decepcionado con él. Y también era cierto que se había dado por vencido, que tenia intención de devolverlo al hoyo del que a penas había logrado salir. Se obligó a seguir escuchando sin abrir los ojos ni hacer ningún sonido, no quería que los otros supieran que estaba despierto. Aún no.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - fue la exclamación de Ashura. - Largate de una vez, molestas. - oyó movimiento cerca y dedujo que el otro hombre estaba abandonando la habitación – Una última cosa  _doctor –_  se estremeció por el tono burlón impreso en la última palabra. - Si me entero de que le ha pasado algo en mi ausencia, cualquier cosa, y que tu has tenido alguna relación o si vuelves a perder la confianza en sus capacidades te mataré. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Hubo un silencio tenso durante unos segundos antes de oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y el último comentario del doctor.

\- Cristalino.

La puerta se cerró y el silencio inundó de nuevo la habitación. La mano que agarraba con fuerza su camiseta aflojó su presión lentamente y empezó de nuevo a acariciar su espalda suavemente. Él no se atrevía ni a respirar. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar. Recordaba a Ashura burlándose de él, diciéndole que era débil y un inútil; llamándole cobarde. Después de eso recordaba que se había enfurecido como nunca antes, recordaba haber sentido un odio intenso dentro de sí y deseos de estrangular al otro, e golpearlo hasta que retirara sus palabras. Hasta que reconociera que estaba equivocado, hasta que lo reconociera a  _él._ Un temblor lo recorrió en recordar la rabia encendiéndolo por dentro, el fuego consumiéndolo y dándole fuerza, el empujón necesario para llegar hasta el otro y  _matarlo._ Sintió la mano en su espalda subir hasta su nuca donde empezó a acariciarle suavemente la raíz del pelo, el otro brazo cerrándose con más fuerza a su alrededor, acercándolo más al cálido cuerpo bajo él. Sintió algo apoyarse en su cabeza y segundos después notó el aliento de alguien suspirando profundamente entre su pelo. No entendía nada.

Después del fuego inundando cada rincón de su cuerpo recordaba que de alguna manera se había encontrado a poca distancia de Ashura, recordaba haber perdido el apoyo en las manos pero aun así no cayó. Inspiró con fuerza y sintió los ojos escociéndole incluso cerrados al darse cuenta por fin de lo que había hecho. Había caminado. Él solo, había caminado incluso sin apoyarse a ningún sitio. Lo había hecho. Sintió las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas pero no hizo nada para detenerlas. Después de haber andado, de por fin haber andado por su propio pie, no recordaba más que oscuridad. Se debió desmayar. Y se despertaba allí, tumbado en el suelo y medio encima de Ashura, entre sus brazos. Soltó un sollozo y los brazos a su alrededor lo aferraron con más fuerza, una voz murmurando palabras que no podía entender entre su pelo. Las palabras de Kujaku resonaron en su mente y de repente entendió lo que había ocurrido. Ashura nunca lo había considerado débil ni inútil en realidad, había sido todo un montaje, un truco para motivarlo, para incentivarlo, para encender el fuego en su interior. Y había funcionado. De alguna manera que no terminaba de entender algo había cambiado en su interior, ya no se sentía una molestia ni una carga, no se sentía débil ni impotente. Se sentía renovado, lleno de energía y con ganas de demostrarlo a todo y todos, de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, de correr debajo de la luz del sol. Escondió su rostro lloroso en el pecho del hombre que lo abrazaba y pasó los brazos por su espalda, aferrándose con fuerza a la ropa de éste. Quería reír pero no podía parar de llorar, y a la vez quería llorar pero no podía evitar soltar risitas de felicidad. Se sentía un hombre nuevo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en ese estado, dudando estúpidamente entre reír o llorar, pero al final se encontró a sí mismo con el rostro escondido en el cuello del otro, las piernas encogidas, las manos agarrando los hombros del espadachín con los brazos rodeando su espalda y un peso menos en su interior. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo pero a un ritmo mucho más lento y podía entender por fin las palabras del otro, las cuales había ido repitiendo una vez tras otra sin que él fuera capaz de entenderlas.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Tuvo deseos de golpearlo por idiota, por disculparse por algo que había hecho para ayudarlo, únicamente pensando en él. No debió de haber sido fácil tampoco para él, a judgar por el leve temblor en los brazos que lo rodeaban y por el rostro que aun se encontraba escondido entre su pelo, como si temiera enfrentarse a él. Lo que había dicho Kujaku retumbo de nuevo en su mente: " _... sabes que te odiará después de esto, ¿verdad?"._ No sabía que sentía en ese momento pero estaba claro que no era odio, parecía más una mezcla entre gratitud, afecto respecto y un poco de rencor y orgullo herido. Pero no era odio. Y si eso era lo que tenía a Ashura temblando y agarrándose a él con fuerza casi desesperada era momento de remediarlo.

Soltó la ropa del otro y lentamente condujo una mano hasta los pectorales del otro hombre, pasándola por la obertura de su ropa estrafalaria y subiéndola hasta el cuello al mismo tiempo que apartaba su cara del lugar. Las manos de Ashura se tensaron en su espalda, apretándolo más fuerte contra él, como si intentaran detenerlo, el rostro también se hundió aún más entre su pelo, inspirando profundamente y deteniendo el murmullo. Movió su otra mano también hacia el frente, las subió a las dos hasta la barbilla del otro y terminó de alejar su rostro del cuello del espadachín. Las manos en su espalda se relajaron de golpe, los brazos cayendo inertes a la parte baja de su espalda y el rostro siendo descubierto, cabeza baja y ojos cerrados con expresión resignada, probablemente a la espera de un golpe o un castigo. Sintió una oleada de afecto al verlo tan vulnerable y sumiso, esperando su juicio y su castigo. Estúpido.

Subió las manos hasta las mejillas y las utilizó para bajar ligeramente el rostro de éste mientras que él se incorporaba un poco, ignorando el dolor en sus piernas. Finalmente depositó sus labios en la frente ancha en un beso dulce y lleno de sentimientos. Oyó al otro inspirar con fuerza mientras un fuerte temblor recorría el cuerpo entre sus manos y no se sorprendió al encontrárselo observándolo con la boca abierta cuando se apartó un poco de él. La expresión incrédula de Ashura lo hizo sonreír, fascinado de ver el único ojo del temible guerrero tan expresivo y brillante, observando como su expresión pasaba a ser una de extrema felicidad que creció por momentos hasta inundar todo su rostro. Y entonces de golpe los brazos que lo rodeaban recobraron las fuerzas perdidas y lo abrazaron de nuevo firmemente, casi fundiéndolo con el otro que escondió el rostro en su cuello y empezó a depositar allí beso tras beso mientras recuperaba su serie de "Lo siento" entre beso y beso. Pasó una mano por el pelo verde, la otra la deslizó hacía la espalda y inclinó la cabeza para dejarle más espacio a besar, sintiéndose increíblemente importante y necesario por primera vez en la vida.

Cuando los dos se calmaron un poco de la avalancha de emociones inesperadas se acomodaron con él sentado entre las piernas del otro, con la espalda apoyada en el torso de éste y las piernas adoloridas extendidas en frente suyo. Los brazos de Ashura lo rodeaban por la cintura y él tenia las manos apoyadas encima de éstos, sintiendo el aliento del otro en su cuello, donde el  _Diablo_ aun se apoyaba. La posición era casi intima pero no se sentía incomodo, no después de todo lo que había pasado en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. Aún no se podía creer que caminó a penas unas horas atrás, que Ashura lo hizo caminar.

\- No te culparía si me odiaras, ¿sabes? - sintió que murmuraba el guerrero contra su cuello. - No después de lo que te he llegado a decir.

Apretó las manos del otro en un intento de demostrar su desacuerdo. Entendía porque lo había hecho y no le culpaba, había funcionado ¿no?

\- Se que no tengo excusa pero era la única forma de hacerte reaccionar, siempre has sido un hombre de fuertes pasiones – frunció la frente al oírlo, sin llegar a entender a que se refería. - Sobretodo cuando se trata de amor o odio, y en mi caso no había alternativa, ¿verdad?

El tono de resignación y tristeza en su voz le hizo preguntarse que era lo que le había pasado a Ashura en el pasado para que creyera de esa forma de sí mismo. ¿Que le hacía pensar que era más probable que lo odiaran que no que lo quisieran?

\- No creo en nada de lo que te acusé de ser. Absolutamente en nada. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida – la voz se oyó más grave de lo usual, con un tono profundo y emotivo, como si estuviera confesando algo que hacía tiempo que quería soltar. - No perdonaré a nadie que te subestime, aunque seas tu mismo.

Una mano se levantó hacía su rostro, ejerciendo una leve presión y incitándolo a girar el rostro hasta encontrarse con su mirada penetrante e intensa, llena de una emoción que no podía descifrar pero que lo hizo temblar.

\- Por eso no te perdonaré si vuelves a dudar de ti mismo, ¿está claro?

Tragó con dificultad, incapaz de desviar la mirada ni de respirar, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con coherencia. La determinación, afecto y respeto en el rostro del otro eran difíciles de asimilar. Asintió levemente y respiró de nuevo cuando lo vio sonreír plenamente.

\- Por cierto, ¡felicidades por tus progresos! ¡Sabia que eras capaz!

El tono alegre y orgulloso lo avergonzó y se vio obligado a desviar la mirada cuando sintió su cara arder. La risa del otro le confirmó que tal y como temía estaba enrojeciendo ante sus palabras. Retomó su posición anterior y se relajó aun más entre los brazos de Ashura. No entendía porque se sentía tan cómodo con él, sobretodo cuando al principio el más mínimo contacto físico lo aterraba, pero había alguna cosa en él que lo tranquilizaba y lo hacia sentir protegido, incluso querido. Observó sus piernas. Seguían doliéndole y seguramente tardaría uno o dos días en recuperarse del todo pero ahora que sabia que no eran un peso muerto sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Ashura le había otorgado tantas cosas buenas que nunca podría llegar a compensarlo. Lo había sacado de su celda oscura, lo había liberado de sus cadenas y su atadura a la oscuridad, le había proporcionado alimento, descanso y seguridad y por último le había devuelto la confianza en sí mismo, la dignidad y el amor propio que no recordaba haber tenido nunca en su vida. Nada de lo que hiciera en esa vida seria nunca suficiente para saciar su deuda pero podía al menos intentar demostrar su agradecimiento. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la calidez que lo rodeaba y lo protegía y descubrió que los recuerdos eran menos aterradores con alguien a tu lado.

\- Gracias – murmuró, su voz grave y extraña después de tanto tiempo sin usarla – Gracias, idiota.

Sonrió al notar al otro tensarse y esperó impaciente el contra-ataque.

-¡Aaaaaaaarg! - gimió éste - ¡Te dije que me arrepentiría! ¿Verdad que te lo dije?

Empezó a reír sin poderlo evitar, con Ashura refunfuñando detrás suyo, una sonrisa también en sus labios.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento decir que esta historia esta pausada por el momento, este capitulo esta publicado por un error mio, creí que estaba publicado pero solo quedó guardado como un draft. Perdón por eso.  
> Tengo otro proyecto entre manos en estos momentos y requiere toda mi concentración así que no se cuando voy a terminar ésta historia. La voy a terminar algún día, de eso estoy segura pero no se cuando. Espero que cuando lo haga aun haya gente dispuesta a leerlo.  
> Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, ¡nos leemos a la vuelta!


End file.
